


I've fucked up now

by WillowDeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Technology is weird, Altering the future, Bad Spanish, Between second and third season, Bonding, Everyone is hot in the future, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fighting, Galra Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Lance is an idiot, Little Langst, M/M, Main Character Has Issues, Male Pregnancy, Memories, Original Character(s), Pidge is a genuis, Signs of mental illnesses, Sparring, Spoilers, Swearing, Time Travel, Voltron Shenanigans, body switching, future kids, galra - Freeform, love bug, pinning, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDeath/pseuds/WillowDeath
Summary: Alexis was finally able to return home after a month of undercover work at a Galra Base however on her way home she's almost shot down, with no other options she enters a wormhole having no idea where'd she end up. But she really didn't except to go back twenty-five years in time, especially  to before her parents even got along. Now she has to be careful because Alexis Kogane-McClain likes her life just the way it is.I've been reading a lot of Voltron time-travel fics and just couldn't help but write my own.





	1. Maybe going through a strange wormhole was a bad idea

I let out a yawn, I can’t believe it’s only been a month it feels like I’ve been at that fucking base for years. Rubbing my eyes, I quickly tap into the small ‘borrowed’ ship how to get to the castle but it looks like I’m in for a few hours of drifting. Fine with me I can finally take a long-awaited nap, although I do wish I had one of Papa’s face masks.

I shift in the small seat and curl up, I tap a few buttons on my suit and feel a purr rumble out of my throat at the instant warmth. Aunt Pidge sure is talented.

I let my consciousness fade in and out for an hour or two before I get bored. I let out a sigh, I shift up and rest my heels on the edges of the steering. Papa would probably yell at me for it but he’s not here and my legs feel stiff. I wish there was something to do but I rushed out of that base pretty quickly and only brought a little food with me and the small pack of supplies I always have.

I didn’t realise my wish would be granted so fast. The ships censures beep at me and flash red and I only just move out of the way as a blast rushes past me.

“Fuck,” I mutter and press the button on my neck causing my helmet to come up and cover my features and hair.

I pull back and move around to see about three hundred Galra ships behind me. Now normally I’d just deal with them and make my escape however this ship was built for distance not fighting. I jerk the ship to the side and quickly push it to move away from the firing rows. I wince okay maybe I should’ve been a bit more cautious and not stolen a ship but logic isn’t always my best suit. I leave that shit to Allexa.

As I push the ship to move faster to avoid the continuous fire raining down upon me I can practically hear the lecture Matty is going to give me when I get back. I let out a breath, I can do this, I mean I’ve handled worse on my own, albeit it wasn’t in space with a shitty ship but I’m sure I’ll be fine.

 

_Five minutes later_

 

I was wrong, very very wrong. I jerk forward as a blast lands on the ship, my wings almost out. I need to get out of here this instant or I’m going to die. I bite my lip and head into an asteroid field which is pretty dangerous considering my ships pretty wonky but it’s better than staying in the open. I crash into about five large asteroids but otherwise I navigate it pretty well. Well I was navigating it pretty well until my ship crash right through one of them, I wince at the impact and clutch my head. Underneath my helmet I can feel a bump and some dark liquid drips down into my eye.

I’ve almost lost complete control of the ship and the ships chasing me aren’t giving up. Essentially I’m screwed.

I admit I might have lost my cool and smashed my fist several times into the ships controls. The ships engine is overheating and its falling apart, I let out a bitter laugh.

“This is how I die? Are you fucking kidding me?”

I close my eyes and wait, there isn’t anything I can do and no matter what happens in these next minutes I wouldn’t change anything of my past. I’m just sad I’ll never see Allexa roll her eyes at me, Matty sigh at me, Becca won’t laugh with me, Tylla will never smile at me again and I’ll never be able to form Voltron with my team again. A sob breaks out of my throat as shots rain down on my ship as I spiral to where ever.

I’ll never relax with Papa, I’ll never spar with Dad again and I won’t get to meet my little sibling. I clutch at my chest, I don’t want to die, I’m only eighteen I want to see everyone again, just once more.

I blink away the tears as in front of me a wormhole opens, I freeze, the ships chasing me pull back but nothing comes out of it, instead unable to control the ship I spiral into it. I quickly scan over the screens my eyes widening at the readings, the wormhole is a mixture of blues, purples and blacks so much different from the greens, white and light blue wormhole the castle creates. I sit motionless as my ship is sucked in and begins to rip apart, my ship isn’t meant for whatever kind of wormhole this is.

I lean back and blink attempting to stay awake to at least have a chance to run away from what’s on the other side. But somethings wrong and I feel my consciousness fading just as I close my eyes the ship explodes and I emerge at the end of the wormhole. Thankfully my suit keeps me safe and the last thing I see as I close my eyes is the castle.

 

_A couple hours later_

 

The pod hisses open and I land on my face, “Ow, what the fuck Allexa?”

I blink a bit weak from being in the healing pod, I frown spotting no one around, I couldn’t have been that bad that Allexa or someone else wouldn’t wait for me. I take a little to gain my feet but I stretch out and shake my head getting rid of the fogginess in my head. I go to scratch my head but find my helmet still on, frowning harder, I put my helmet down and look around. It looks the same but not, it looks younger?

There’s no hole in the wall from where I punched it after a fight with Matty, the supplies are small and old. Everything looks outdated from our new improved tech. Is Aunt Pidge pulling a prank on me, I’ll go find her and see what’s going on. I walk out and continue to frown at everything it all looks weird, eventually I spot Pidge down the corridor, her computer lighting up her face as always even though it’s almost midnight. I step forward to call out to her but freeze again, her hair is short, glasses sit perched on her nose and her frame is smaller than normal and what is she wearing?

I flatten myself to the wall when she looks up, after a moment I hear her tapping away at the keyboard again. I book it out of there and rush to the control room, I look around and despair settles in my chest. Am I in an alternate universe but it’s to similar to my timeline and plus Pidge looked like she did… years ago. I don’t take a chance with anything else and move towards Coran’s station and quickly hack into the system, which take way to little time.

Panic starts to really start in when I look at the year, I’m not in an alternate universe I’m in the past! I walk away from the controls not realising I’d bumped something. Oh god, we’ve had drills for things like this but none of us would have ever thought we’d go into the past, to the future yeah, Becca went once but the past this is too dangerous. I couldn’t even do anything and I could screw up the future, okay my futures hasn’t always been the best but I don’t want any of it to chance.

Tears leak from my eyes and I take a few calming breaths like Uncle Shiro taught me when I had panic attacks. I’ve got to get out of here firstly it’s way too dangerous for me to stay here, I’m not excatly sure at what point in time I’m in but things often happened quickly in the past when Voltron first got together. I guess I could use my board and book it the nearest planet and figure it out later. I nod that sounds good, right? Wait which planets are still under the Galra’s control here? Have they meet Lotor yet?

I’ve gotta get out of here, I rush out of the control room and rush down the halls making my way to the hanger when the speakers crackle to life. I wince at the bad feed as Pidge’s voice comes to life.

“Guys the kid from the healing pod has escaped and is moving towards the hanger.”

I swear under my breath and push to move faster but turning around the corner I skid to a halt as I see someone in front of me. Fuck I was focused on using the shortcut to the hanger that I forgot that everyone's rooms were this way. It’s Hunk.

He opens his mouth he’s smiling and obviously going to try and talk me down or something but I don’t have time for that. I rush him, I see him widen his eyes. Before I reach him I use the wall and push off to wrap my legs around his head. Using my momentum I push him to the wall knocking his head pretty hard before pulling him down to crash on the floor. I jump off him before he hits the floor and his out like a light.

“Sorry uncle Hunk.” I whisper before rushing down another corridor.

I stop at the corner everyone stands there stances ready and in their panamas. I almost laugh at Papa’s blue lion robe, damn Dad brunt that when I was two. I let out a breath if I time it I could take them all down, one after one and make it to the hanger.

Pidge first, how she got here so fast not a clue, she shoots her Bayard at me, I jump over it easily and grab hold of it. Yanking it towards me I head-butt her hard as she stumbles towards me, due to my helmet her eyes roll back and she crumbles to the floor. Allura next, she always told me not to take it easy on her before she can react I’m grabbing her arm and yanking her forward, I swing out my leg and trip her back, as she falls onto her back I keep holding down on her arm and press a specific pressure point at her wrist and she falls asleep immediately.

I almost hesitate before Papa but I can’t afford to risk anything right now, he doesn’t have his Bayard so he moves forward to swing but I grab his wrist and easily flip him over my shoulder. He’s winded and I move forward to see Dad, I bite my lip he’s got his Bayard and his blade however it’s in its small form. I dodge his swings and step back stepping on Papa’s chest and I trigger the hardening of my suit. I block his next swing and quickly disarm his Bayard, it shrinks but I trigger it again and swing faster and harder than him in his sleepily state.

I hit his chest with the butt of the Bayard and toss it back to him as I jump over his wheezing frame. I go to duck under Shiro’s normal move but it doesn’t come my eyes widen and I realise I’ve fucked. He moves to grab my wrist with his normal hand but I drop to the floor and hook my ankle around his heel and use it to push forward. I swing around his back and kick the back of his knee as I move but he doesn’t drop just wobbles and I realise I didn’t use enough force but it got him to let go of my ankle, I’m behind him now so I quickly push off the ground flipping up onto my feet.

I turn my back to him and move to continue my mad dash knowing Shiro has never been able to keep up with me. But before I even take a step he’s wrapped his metal arm around me. He brings up his other hand holds me completely immobilised. But regardless of the fact that I know I won’t get out of his hold until he lets me I still struggle against the Galra tech that squeezes my waist to his large frame. He turns us around and I struggle harder as I see Coran come around the corner.

“Dammit uncle Shiro using your tech arm is cheating.” I scream at him my panic and rage overtaking my common sense.

I freeze as soon as those words leave my mouth, Shiro stiffens behind me and everyone shuffles into the hallway shocked expressions on their faces.

“Uncle Shiro?” Dad or Keith since he’s not technically my Dad yet narrows his eyes at me.

A bruise is beginning to form under his eye from where I punched him in the face moments ago during a little fight.

“Fuck,” I mutter my strength leaving me as I flop in Shiro’s hold.

“Language,” Lance gasps.

“Are you being serious?” Pidge asks him.

“What?” he turns around to question her.

“That’s not important!” Keith yells at him making me widen my eyes, he turns back to me, “Why did you just call Shiro uncle?”

“I think the better question is,” Allura says getting up, “Who are you?”

I feel my head drop, too late now to run off, “Helmet deactivate.”

The helmet sinks back into my suit and my long wavy pitch black hair tumbles over my shoulder to rest just below my waist I look up at Keith and curl my lip showing off my sharp canines. Papa always says I look just like a female Keith but with his eyes so best bet is to just let them know half the truth that can be too bad right?

Keith’s violet eyes widen and Lance screams, everyone else just kind of stares in shock but I wince at the high pitched screaming. Haven’t heard that in a while.

“Could you not,” I glare at Lance.

“That’s definitely your kid,” Pidge remarks.

Keith stutters his face flushing pink and his eyes wide with horror as he looks at me. I let out a sigh and look at the floor I have a headache already.

“Perhaps we can move towards a more comfortable place and discuss whats going on,” Allura speaks up, “As long as you don’t plan on attacking any of us again.”

“Brilliant idea princess,” Coran pipes up twirling his orange moustache.

Regardless of that Shiro doesn’t release me but loosens his hold so I can breathe normally again and he simply carries me to the couch. Everyone sits down on the couch and yawns, Shiro finally lets me go but doesn’t sit instead choosing to stand just to the side of me prepared to catch me if I make a run for it again. Which I won’t since I’ve already fucked up anyway. They all stare at me with mostly different emotions, Shiro is wary, Allura is curious, Coran is slightly curious as well, Pidge's eyes greedily stare at my suit, Lance is staring at me in shock, Hunk is slightly confused but happy that I’ve calmed down and Keith just continues to stare at me in shock and horror.

The silence stretches on and I realise they want me to talk, “My name is Alexis.”

At the sound of my voice they all jump. I take in a deep breath and ty to remain calm.

“I’m quite obviously from the future and Keith is my Dad.” I shrug, not really knowing what else to say.

“But that’s impossible!” Keith shouts.

I stare at him blankly, “Because you’re gay?”

Shiro chokes and Keith goes a brighter pink, “W-wha…”

I shrug again, “It’s pretty obvious but regardless in the future Coran recovers some old Altean procedure which allows the male body to conceive. So you and… your partner can have kids.”

“Are you sure your Keith’s kid?” Lance asks me.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“It’s just you’re so pretty!” Lance exclaims and Keith chokes again, I glance at him to see his blush deepen, his brain is still pretty fried I guess.

I blink when Lance jumps off the couch and comes over to feel my cheek, “Like come on your skin is so soft and clear.”

Shiro clears his throat, “Lance there are more important things to worry about rather than her skin. Like how far in the future are you from?”

“Um,” I frown and think, I know it’s about twenty-five years but I’m not positive, “Well I’m eighteen and um Lance is about fourty-two in my time.”

“Alright do you know how you got here?” Allura asks me leaning forward.

“I was heading home after a mission, back here to the castle but some galra ships found me and almost shot me down. Before my ship was over-run I feel into a strange wormhole and my ship exploded and well I ended up here.”

“How did you survive all of that?” Hunk exclaims.

“My suit,” I gesture towards the white fabric covering my whole body, “Aunt, I mean Pidge creates them in the future they’re made with fibres from a comet similar to the one used to create the lions. They have a lot of features, they’re mostly activated and such with button but they can be voice activated as well.”

To show them I push a small button near my hip and suit folds over itself before turning into a large cloth triangle. Leaving me in black ripped jeans, a dark red tank top and a red flannel wrapped around my waist, oh and shiny black combat boots. My necklace falls between my breast as well, the silver shines in the light and the Voltron symbol was carved into the middle with five stones spaced in the carving. A black stone in the middle with red and green stones beside it and at the edges of the carvings are the blue and yellow ones. I gently rub my thumb over it and tuck it back into my shirt, i feel my black bag hit my hip and I gently tuck it behind me.

“Sweet.” Pidge sounds satisfied with herself.

Shiro sighs, “Alright so if you’re from the future but your Keith’s Kid why did you attack us and attempt to run off?”

“Oh that, well I panicked I thought I had to get away so I didn’t mess up the future or anything.”

“Well it’s a bit late for that now since we already know about you, you might as well stay with us until we figure out to get you home.”

"Works for me I guess, I don't really trust anyone other than Pidge to help me get home anyway."

Pidge smirks at me, I relax back into the couch, I’d wanted to go home and see everyone but this wasn’t exactly how I imagined it. Pidge yawns and shuffles out of the room with Hunk and Coran following behind her. Allura continues to sit on the couch staring at me, Lance gives me a weird look before leaving the room himself. Shiro sits down next to me and I glance at him, he doesn't even look at me, he stares carefully at Keith.

I decide to speak to Allura, "I'm sure your curious but I want to avoid saying anything about the future."

Allura nods in understanding, "That's not it, I just want to know your okay. You've been through a lot and seeing everyone so young and such must be a shock to you."

I blink and smile softly she blinks her eyes surprise flashing in them, "I'm alright, I've been though worse. Thinking on it now I think I'm just glad to be alive."

Allura nods and smiles excusing herself to go to bed. I finally look over at Keith he's gotten over the shook and he's staring at me with narrow eyes and Shiro rubs his forehead.

I roll my eyes but his words shock me more than anything else that has happened tonight, "Lance was right you are very pretty."

I smile again at him softer than I did at Allura, his eyes widen and he shakes his head and he speaks softly, "I'll do what I can to help you get home."

He quickly walks out of the room and I tilt my head at him, before I look at Shiro. He has bags under his eyes and the only scar on his face is the one right across his nose, his arm is still galra tech but I already know that Pidge and Matt don't make his Altean tech arm for another few years. I gently place my hand on his arm and he turns to me his eyes guarded.

"It gets better," I'm not sure what made me say this but something about his body language worried me, "There's still somethings to go through but in my time you're really happy and you get better with the PTSD."

His smile is a bit strained but he says, "Thank you, you should get some sleep."

Eventually he leaves, I let out a sigh and flop onto my side. I pull out my locket and click it open and I look at the two pictures I have placed in the old fashioned necklace. The right picture has me and Allexa in front of Dad and Papa, Dad and Papa gaze at each other affectionately, Allexa smiles brightly at the camera and I scowl at a person not in the shot. The other one has Matty, Becca, Tylla, Allexa and I all in our paladin armour with our arms wrapped around each other smiling at the camera.

I close the locket and feel a tear slip down my cheek as I close my eyes, I miss everyone so much. I have to get home soon or who know what’ll happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fan-fiction so I doubt its any good but I'm really glad if you made it to this part and like somewhat enjoyed it. I'm gonna try to keep the characters as close as I can to canon but they might differ but I'm trying.


	2. I'm not drinking space coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day in the past and Alexis has kind of come to terms with it, she mixes with them a little too naturally, but she finds it's harder than she thought not letting things slip. She also finds that Keith is a little softer than Papa described his past self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey second chapter already yay me. Anyway I just wanted give props to Eri_senpai who commented on the first chapter an idea that I was already planning on doing but great minds think alike, lol. Anyway heads up there is Spanish in this chapter but I don't know Spanish so I used Google Translate cause I dunno know, so if you know Spanish and it's like completely wrong I apologise.
> 
> Note: I don't know how to change the text colour so you'll have to image, sorry.

I blink open my eyes and glare at the couch under my cheek, I sit up and rub my cheek wincing at the drool spot on the couch. I get up and casually walk out of the room, I let out a yawn and do a little back stretch. I look down the corridor and debate weither or not to get food or go straight to training. I might’ve just been undercover but habits die hard, I let out a sigh and know that Papa would yell at me if he even thought of me skipping breakfast. I wince and walk into the dining room to see everyone already sitting down and eating.

I’m squinting at the lights and I watch as Hunk gets up to grab me some food, everyone smiles at me except for Keith he gives me a nod of greeting. Out of habit I move over and sit beside Keith and slouch onto the table to yawn. Hunk slide a plate of green goo towards me before sitting down to eat again. I stare at the plate and narrow my eyes at the strange substance.

“Is something wrong?” Hunk asks me after I’ve been staring at the plate for a whole minute.

“Hmm?” I pick my head up and look around to him, “Oh it’s just are you sure this is food?”

There’s a pause before everyone laughs and Keith snorts from beside me. I purse my lips and finally pull the plate towards me and take a bite before poking my tongue out at the taste causing them to laugh again.

I shake my head, “Your food definitely gets better in the future Uncle Hunk.”

I continue to eat regardless of the taste. Hunk gets up to get a cup of ‘space coffee’ for everyone, which I politely decline. Uncle Shiro told me many stories of the famous ‘space coffee’ essentially it tastes like tar but it does the job, Aunt Shay helps Hunk to make an actual coffee in the future.

“I’m surprised you’d decline coffee, you seem like you need it,” Lance remakes blowing on the hot liquid but not drinking it yet.

I blink tiredly at him and Keith says, “Maybe not everyone has an addition like you.”

I turn to him and see that he doesn’t have a cup either and that makes me smile. Even in my time Papa has to force him to have a cup with him but I know he loves coffee he just likes to tease Papa.

Lance sniffs in offense, “It’s not an additction, it’s a healthy need.”

“There’s nothing healthly about it,” Keith remarks from beside him.

Lance purses his lips and takes a big sip before sitting it out and waving his hand at his burnt toungue. I snort at the same time Keith does and Shiro face-palms.

“This is all your fault Keith,” Lance says accusingly.

I laugh and say, “No es su culpa que olvidaras que el café estaba caliente _(It's hardly his fault you forgot the coffee was hot)_.”

I freeze as everyone turns to me, I curse under my breath and look over Keith’s shocked face to Lance’s extra shocked face. I would’ve laughed seeing as he still has his tongue sticking out and his hand paused mid fan.

Lance whispers, “¿Sabes español? _(You know Spanish?)_ ”

“Yeah,” I nod.

“H-how, b-but, what?” Keith clears his throat, “Why would you know Spanish?”

“Um, P,” I cough, “Lance taught me. He started forgetting his native language and was really worried about, I mean he didn’t say anything about it but… his partner noticed. I like learning new languages so I got him to teach me when I was about twelve and we just kind of use it normal conversation, everyone gets super mad when they’re in the conversation with us though.”

“You do that for me?” Lance is literally crying his burnt tongue forgotten.

I rub my neck, “Of course I do.”

He bursts into sobs and trips over his chair to give me a hug. I freeze but after a second I gently pat him on the back.

After a moment I ask, “¿Ya terminaste? _(You done?)_ You’re getting snot on my clothes.”

“Sorry,” he leans up and smiles at me, “Are you sure your Keith’s kid, your way too nice.”

“For the millionth time she is, she looks just like me Lance. Now get off her you’re making her uncomfortable,” Keith snaps at him yanking him off me.

My eyes widen again at the hostility between them but Lance just pokes his tongue out at Keith before grabbing some tissues from Hunk. Wait where’d Hunk get those, I shake my head I think I should’ve slept longer. But I look at Keith he stood up for me, now I expect that of my Dad but I thought this Keith was standoffish, at least that’s how Papa said it was when Voltron first started. I feel my lips tilt up slightly in a small smile and I finish off my food when I finally pay attention to Keith’s hair, I almost spit out my last bite of food.

“Oh my god!” I yell jumping off the chair.

Everyone else also jumps to their feet looking around worriedly. Then they catch me staring at Keith and they all frown at me confused.

“You do have a mullet!” I gasp.

Keith scowls at me and Lance bends over laughing, everyone else looks away probably laughing too but I couldn’t help it. I reach out and grasp the locks, they’re really soft but totally in the form of a mullet.

“Are you kidding me!” He snaps at me but I ignore him.

“It’s so cute,” I whisper and he freezes, “I mean there are pictures of you but they never really showed your hair. Lance always said he made fun of it but I don’t know why.”

This causing the laughter to stop and Keith just stares at me in shock as I gently play run my fingers through the strands. I’m fascinated with it, the legendary mullet.

Keith clears his throat, “What does my hair look like in the future then?”

“Oh you cut most of it off after I was born but then you grew it out again and when I left it was just under your shoulders. You usually put it in a ponytail, Papa loves it.”

“Are you serious?” Lance asks me.

I nod and then let go of his hair realising I’m probably making him uncomfortable. This Keith doesn’t really like to be touched I forgot but when I look at him he’s not upset he even has a smile tugging at his lips. I smile lightly at him.

I also couldn’t help but ask, “Can I do your hair?” He freezes before nodding, I smile widely at him, “Really?”

 “Why not,” He shrugs.

I jump up and down in excitement, “Yay, can we do it now?”

He shrugs and I grab his hand dragging him to the room I slept in last night, he sits on the floor and I climb onto the couch before running my fingers through his hair.

“Do I let you do my hair in the future?” he asks me.

“Sometimes, usually you just leave it down and tie it up for training. Can I do cornrows?”

“Sure,” he says pulling out his blade to sharpen it.

With that we fall into a comfortable silence as my fingers work their magic through his hair. I usually put Becca’s hair into cornrows since she finds it easy to deal with. After two hours or so and they’re finished and I’m stretch out my fingers working out the cramps from the long task.

“All done,” I say flopping onto my side on the couch.

Lance choses that moment to walk in and he stops in the doorway, Keith’s still sharpening one of his blades and doesn’t notice him. But I watch as a blush makes it way across him face and he opens his mouth only to shut it, he does that a few times before clearing his throat. Keith finally looks up at him and by my guess cocks an eyebrow at him.

Lance stutters, “Y-you look g-good with th-that hairdo. I mean it’s a major improvement over the mullet.”

With that he dashes out of the room and I fall half onto the floor, my elbows resting on the floor holding my head up. My stomach still half on the couch and I bring my legs up to kick through the air.

“That was weird,” I comment.

Keith continues to stare at the doorway, he shakes his head after a moment, “He’s an idiot.”

I open my palm and rest my chin there and look at him for a moment, I mean I already know everything but my god when Uncle Hunk said they were oblivious he didn’t mention that it was this bad. I let out a sigh and push forward bringing my body off the couch. I use my arms to bring my upper body up and bring my legs under me to kick off the ground.

I stand and stretch and look at Keith he does look good with cornrows, good length for them. I nod pleased with myself. I finish stretching and Keith finally gets up himself giving a quick stretch before tucking his blades away.

“I’m going to go train,” he says already starting to walk off.

I’m about to ask to go with him but instead choose to wave when he turns to look at me from the doorway. I blink when I see a quick flash of disappointment cross on his face before he leaves and I can’t help but smile. He wanted me to ask to go with him, maybe I’m growing on him but I think he needs some alone time, everyone needs alone time sometimes and there are times where they just think they need to be alone. I swallow Papa is often silly but he’s a lot smarter than most think.

I shake my thoughts off and head out I search of Pidge. I wonder around for about twenty minutes before I find her sitting in one of the corridors, I walk over to her and sit down. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye around the huge glasses perched on her nose but she doesn’t say anything.

“I need your help,” I say after a few moments of silence.

“How so?”

“I need to get back to my own time, something I know you’re aware of and I’m not sure I trust anyone else to figure out how to help me.”

She finally looks at me, “Alright first thing do you know how you got here?”

I let out a breath and tell her about leaving the Galra base and then falling into a strange wormhole. She nods occasionally with the story and she never interrupts me.

“Where you near any planets or stars?”

I blink and think, “I don’t believe so and there were no ships around that could’ve opened a wormhole especially not one of the magnitude.”

We chat for a while about the wormhole and situations around it, eventually I see the moment it clicks into her mind. She cuts the conversation off half-way through and immediately starts tapping away at her computer. I don’t look over her shoulder and instead focus my gaze to the wall in front of me, everyone looks a lot different in my future. Especially Pidge, she loses the glasses, grows out her hair and wear white jeans and a green tank top most of the time. She also has a scar on her left eyebrow at the end from where a piece of shrapnel hit her.

“Alright good news, using some of the information you’ve given me I’ve found where the wormhole you described will appear. Bad news it won’t appear for about nine more days.”

“Fuck me,” I mutter.

Pidge shrugs, “At least it will appear but until then there’s nothing you can do except wait for it. I’ll let everyone know at dinner.”

“Yeah your right, thanks Pidge. I’m gonna leave you to whatever you were doing.”

I get up and walk off, I wonder around the castle for a while. Things definitely improve in the future but the castles still in decent condition. Before I realise it I’m in the lions hanger, I look at red but I walk over to blue instead, she’s always better to go talk to when dealing with shit. In the future I’m able to mind meld with all the lions, something the others haven’t quite gotten yet, but I don’t know if they’ll let me in seeing as this is the past.

I walk over to Blue and she doesn’t activate the particle barrier so I take that as a good sign. I move over and sit down with her paw at my back, I almost immediately feel a purr in the back of my mind. I smile it relaxing seeing the lions again, technically I’m the Red Paladin but I’ve piloted all the lions and connected to all of them and when I’m not around Papa usually pilots the Red lion. Everyone loves the lions still but the time for them has ended and the others and I are supposed to be the paladins but I’m almost always away.

I’m the best one for undercover missions but I know everyone hates watching me go and almost every time the ask me not to go. They’re worried that I’ll never come back, especially after that time. I close my eyes and stop thinking, I curl into myself as I try to push the memories away. I pull out my necklace and click it open, I stare at the pictures and let my memories of everyone push away that of bad memories.

_(Blue) 'I do not know you yet I feel our connection and I feel your connection to the other lions. Young one I feel your pain as it were my own, is there anything I can do for you?’_

I smile not even noticing the tears running down my face. Blue’s voice is soothing and I feel instantly better, her voice is like a calm running stream and I reach through the connection to reply.

_(Purple) 'I’m alright I just I miss my family and it’s just not the same here in the past. But thank you Blue you made me feel much better.’_

_(Blue) ‘Was my pleasure Young Paladin.’_

_(Red) ‘Stop acting all wise, we all know you’re just giddy because your Paladin’s cub has a connection with you.’_

_(Blue) ‘And you’re just jealous that she went to me first.'_

_(Red) ‘Me jealous of you? Your delusional you need to get your gearing checked, she obviously has the strongest connection to me.’_

_(Blue) ‘Now who’s showing off?’_

I let out a laugh and climb to my feet, dusting off my pants I pull out my holophone (Lance named it) and check the time. I blink I’ve been down here for longer than I thought, I walk out of the hanger and head to dinner letting another chuckle escape me. For machines that are several thousand years old they still act like teenagers and they don’t change in the future but I guess for them time isn’t really important.

I let out a yawn and walk into the dining room to find everyone already sitting down. I walk over and sit beside Keith again and I thank Hunk for the food as he slides it to me. Everyone chats idly for a while and I eat my food quickly, they all look tired and I’m guessing most of them are gonna head to bed after eating. I let out a yawn as Shiro stands up and clears his throat grabbing everyone’s attention.

“So I know this situation is odd but Pidge has informed me that Alexis won’t be able to return home for another nine days. Which is when the wormhole that will take her back to her time will appear. So until then no one is to ask her anything about the future and we’ll go about our lives normally except with a new member to the team. Does everyone understand?” Shiro stares everyone down, they all nod and finish their food, “Alright then I think everyone should turn, it’s been a long forty-eight hours.”

Everyone nods and move out, Allura comes over to me with the mouse perched on her shoulder.

“If you want you can use any of the spare rooms feel free to, I noticed you left a small bag on the couch so I’m sure you’d like an actual bed to sleep on until you return home.”

“Thanks Allura, I’ll go grab one now. Good night.”

“Good night Alexis.”

With that she heads to her own room with mice in tow, I shake my head. I go and grab my small pack before heading to the corridor to find a spare room, Allexa and I actually have the rooms on either side of Papa’s and Dad’s room. Which is currently just Keith’s room, so I go to the room that I usually have, thankfully I have the one that isn’t Lance’s room otherwise I wouldn’t know where to go. The door slide open and I stare at the blank room, I put my small black pack on the table beside the white bed. I look around, Allura and Coran definitely improve the rooms in the future.

I take off my boots, toss my flannel onto the floor and change into a light blue tank top and black sleep shorts. I lay on the bed and stare up at the ceiling for about an hour before I realise I’m not going to sleep in this room. I let out a sigh and get up rubbing my sore eyes, usually when I can’t sleep I’d go talk to Shiro about stuff but I feel like that’s be awkward so I go to the next best option.

I knock on the door and look down and my shuffling feet, I’ve never been nervous when I knocked on the door before but this is different than usual. I look up to see Lance staring at me in confusion, he hasn’t changed into his robe yet so I know he wasn’t going to sleep yet.

“Alexis? Is something the matter?” his voice is soft.

“Um, ¿nos podemos poner la mascarilla juntos? _(Can I do a facemask with you?)_ ”

His face lights up and I let out a sigh of relief, “Of course you can, come on in.”

I enter his room and look around, it’s a lot cleaner than I thought it was. I guess Keith is the messy one but he always denies it, I bite my lips to keep from laughing.

“If you don’t mind I’m gonna duck into a shower and then we’ll do one together.”

“Sounds great, thanks Lance,” I say still looking around.

He smiles and ducks into the bathroom attached to the room, he closes the door and I sit down on his bed to wait. The water turns on after a moment I hear the singing start, I shake my head. He has a good voice but in the shower he always sings off tune and Dad hates it. I swallow and bring out my necklace to stare at the picture of my family again.

I look a lot like Dad but Allexa looks like Papa, for twins we don’t look anything alike. She has darker skin, brown curly hair, a smaller and softer facial structure and her irises are a deep purple. We’re very close and when either one of us would have nightmares we’d always seek the comfort of the others bed. I glance over at the other image and I gently run my thumb over Tylla’s spot beside me, you can’t see it in the picture but my arm is around her waist and her hand rests on my hip.

Pidge loves to tease her daughter and I, the red and blue paladins together for two generations. I hear the door open and snap the locket closed, I look up to see Lance in his pyjamas and blue lion robe. He holds a jar of purple face mask in his hands and he sits beside me, he moves his legs to sit cross legged on the bed and I mimic him. He dips his fingers in and starts to apply the mask to my face.

“No one does this with me anymore, so I’m glad that you are.”

“I know you use to do it with your sister but in the future you always yell at me for stealing your masks.”

“Do I? I can just grab more from the space mall so I don’t know why I’d yell at you.”

“Well you get some masks from planets and I steal those, the ones that you can’t always get again. You never want to share those ones but in the end we do them together, at least when I’m there. Keith thinks it weird.”

Lance laughs, “I’m sure he does.”

He finishes apply an even layer to my face and I grab the jar to apply the same amount to his face in even layers. He closes his eyes and a small smile plays on his lips, Dad says I have Papa's smile and he loves it every time he sees it. I finish apply and screw the lid back onto the jar, I take it back to the bathroom and rest it on the counter before moving to leave the room guessing he probably wants me to leave.

“You can stay if you want,” his voice is small but kind.

I turn around and sit down on the next to him, he lays stretched out on the bed with the covers resting to the side. He turns out the light and I curl up content a safe space away from him.

“I have a question,” Lance says.

“Okay?”

“You call everyone else Uncle or Aunt, except for Keith which I understand but why don’t you ever call me uncle? From what you’ve said we seem pretty close in the future despite Keith being your Father.”

I bite my lip and think what was that stupid nickname that Dad said he loved?

“We are close and I don’t call you Uncle because I call you… Tirador de primera (Sharpshooter).”

Lance laughs, “I knew it’d catch on.”

I let out a sigh of relief we lay in the dark for a while before I ask, “Do you actually hate my Dad?”

“You’re from the future so wouldn’t you already know the answer?” he yawns.

“Yeah but the future is very different from now so I’m just curious.”

He hesitates for a moment, “No I don’t actually hate Keith.”

“Then why do you always fight with him and call him your rival?” I should probably stop but curiosity killed the cat and being part Galra I kind of am part cat, at least according to Papa.

He doesn’t say anything for a while after that so I assume he went to sleep but just before I fall asleep myself I hear him whisper something.

“I’m not actually sure anymore.”

I let a smile stretch on my face and I shift a little more away from him. Eventually I hear his breathing even out to signal he’s asleep before I let out a giggle. I can’t wait to get home to tell Allexa everything she’ll never believe that Papa had no clue he had a crush on Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fic the other day where the lions actually talked with the paladins and each other and wanted to try it but it come out a lot different than I thought. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I wanted to thank everyone who liked and commented on the first chapter it really gave me drive to do this chapter faster, I also had to do heaps of research for things so that was fun. It's my first Fic so I was worried that it'd be bad and it'd get like no love but I was super surprised so thanks for reading, commenting and liking. You're the best! :)


	3. Bonding Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis might just be getting too comfortable in the past, another team bonding exercise and has a bonding moment with Shiro.

Banging on the door startles me out of my sleep, I look at the door and then at myself. My head rests on the floor along with my shoulders the rest of my body is stretched up onto the bed with my feet resting on Lance’s stomach. I bring my legs over my head and gain my feet only to fall onto my butt. I let out a yawn, I’m really not a morning person so I sit on the floor staring at nothing as I try to get my brain to work.

Lance struggles out of the blankets that’s wrapped around him and he jumps over to the door as another round of violent banging happens. The door slides open with a whoosh to show a worried and angry Keith. I almost laugh he looks like an angry kitten.

“Lance what the fuck? I’ve been banging on your door for five minutes.”

“I’m sorry I had headphones in, what’s wrong?” He sways a little on his feet but he’s more alert than I am.

“Alexis is missing, we’ve checked everywhere and we can’t her, I’m worried and why are laughing at me?” he demands angrily.

Lance leans on the doorway and wipes away a tear, “Dude she’s right there.”

He points to me and I wave blankly at Keith not registering what’s going on. Keith’s face relaxes and he rushes over to hug me tightly. I let out a loud yawn not noticing the look Lance gives us from where he still stands at the doorway.

“I’m alright Dad, what are you worrying about? I always have my knife on me.” I mumble my brain finally waking up with the rest of me.

I smile at him and grab the knife I hide in my bra, Aunt Pidge made a soft cover for it so it doesn’t annoy me in my sleep. It’s a much smaller version of his Blade with the stone set in the handle, the knife is about the length of my hand. He looks at the knife in shock and I freeze have they meet with the blade yet? But he just calmly reaches over to touch the blade an odd look on his face, that’s when I realise I called him Dad out of habit, but he didn’t seem to realise.

Except Lance did he watches the whole exchange by the door, a strange expression on his face. I blink and lean back looking back at Keith his face has gone back to normal and he now stands up. He reaches his hand down and helps me to my feet, I yawn as I stretch before standing at my full height. Being in a room with both of them I now realise that I’m taller than Lance by almost half a head, I almost snort when I notice that Lance has only just realised this as well.

“How are you taller than me?” He narrows his eyes up at me.

I shrug, “Genetics. If it makes you feel better your taller than me and Keith in the future.”

Lance turns to Keith with a now smug expression, “Did you hear that I’m always taller than you.”

“Shut up,” Keith glares at him.

“At least most of the time,” I throw in.

They both turn towards me with frowns but instead of elaborating I make my way out of the room and head back to the one I put my stuff in last night. I get changed into a dark green shirt with white shorts and I match it with a huge light blue hoodie which happens to Tylla’s and her scent reminds me of my home. I snuggle into the hoodie as it falls past my shorts and head out into the kitchen for some food, when I get there it’s empty so I shrug and grab out a protein bar of sorts and head towards the training room. I really should’ve gone with Keith to train yesterday I can’t afford to get slack not even with me being in the past.

Something that is not to my surprise is that Keith is already there but something that is surprising is that Shiro is also in the room. The simulation is paused halfway through a swing as the two stand together talking in aggravated tones. I quickly duck into the room and silently hide behind one of the equipment pieces so that I can listen in to the conversation.

“How do I know that though Shiro?” Keith snaps at him.

Shiro sighs, “She was still fully clothed right and I find it hard to believe that Lance would do anything to your daughter.”

I bite my lip almost wanting to come out but my curiosity over running my need to set things right.

“Right because he wants nothing to do with me,” Keith’s voice is still hostile but I can pick up the sadness underneath.

Shiro obviously picks it up as well when he places his hand onto his shoulder and looks at him, “Keith things can’t continue on like this, maybe you should talk to Lance about your feelings. If things continue on like this then we might not be able to form Voltron.”

I duck under the equipment and place my hand over my mouth, I know the story of how Papa and Dad confessed their feelings for each other. It’s one of my absolute favourite stories ever but this is not how that story goes.

“Are you serious?”

I blink and peek over the equipment again to see that Keith’s shrugged off Shiro’s hand. He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls at him.

“If I did that it’s only make things worse, I’ll take to Lance fine but I’m never going to tell him my feelings.”

Shiro sighs, “Keith…”

“No look I have a daughter,” he gestures out to the hallway, “She might’ve said that she was born through an Altean surgery or something but she’s obviously not Lance’s kid. So it doesn’t matter, because obviously in the future I get over this stupid crush. So leave it alone.”

With that he storms from the room with Shiro just watching him leave, the doors some how slam closed. I decide damage is already done so I hop over the equipment and cross my leg over my other one and stare at the doorway.

“Well that was a disaster,” I comment.

Shiro jerks towards me and I blink slowly at him, he registers me after a moment and deactivates his arm. He lets out a sigh and walks over to me crossing his arms in a similar manner that Keith had before.

“I hope their relationship is better in the future,” He says looking at the door.

“Well I would guess so, they are married after all.”

He snaps his head towards me so fast I’m surprised he didn’t get whiplash. He opens his mouth probably to say something but he doesn’t even make a sound.

I shrug, “I know I shouldn’t tell you too much about the future but I think you need to know. They both like each other and they just happen to tell the other in the most hilarious way so it’ll be fine Shiro.”

“Well that’s good, I guess?” he frowns.

“Everyone is happy in the future don’t worry so much Shiro, it just triggers the memories.”

He looks at me for a moment before his face softens, “In the future you go through something don’t you, something similar to me.”

“I do, after I got back from it I secluded myself in my room you’re the one who comes to talk me out. You tell me about your time in the arena. I was in that place for three months and lost count of the battles after five hundred. Things get better only for other things to get worse, they called me Beast, and the only thing I thought of in those battles was that I had to get home no matter what I had to do. But when I got home and I saw everyone I was ashamed of myself and didn’t want anyone to see me that way, I refused to leave my room for weeks.”

“How old were you?” his voice soft.

“It was three years ago, I was fifteen. When I was sixteen I was doing better and that was when I finally took over the Red Lion.”

He gently reaches over to grasp my shoulder and I recognise the pain in his eyes, it’s raw and still new here. I want to distract him so I keep talking knowing that Shiro is the only one who would be able to keep the secrets of the future.

“It wasn’t too long after we took over the lions that we visited a planet called Lystraca, the people there are amazing. They took us how to unlock certain things within ourselves, my girlfriend Tylla, Pidge’s daughter, learnt to be able to control her voice to a point that everyone in a room will listen and obey her, esspically when she sings, she reminds me of a siren from Papa's stories. Allexa learnt to connect to technology and nature almost like she becomes one with them. I was the hardest to teach, everyone was doing amazing things but I resisted at every turn.

“Eventually we were meant to leave the planet, but I stayed behind and they didn’t realise until later because I’d sent red back to the castle. They contacted me worried but I told them I was fine and I was, it took me months before I could open myself up but they were very patient there. When I returned home I had full control over my Galra self and could shift into a full form, I also built a telepathic connection to all the lions and in dire situations I can connect telepathically with my team-mates. After that I got a lot better with the memories and we learnt that we needed better information than that of what we had.

“I knew that we needed someone to go undercover, it was the best option and we all knew it but I was the only one who said it out loud because I was the only one capable of going. I’m good at blending with the crowd and unlike Dad I could fully control my Galra shift to be able to blend in with them. We could've sent Becca, she's half Altean but she's too soft for the missions. The mission I was on that I was headed home after was the last one, after that I could go home and finally be the Red Paladin or whichever Paladin I needed to be.”

I see Shiro’s eyes are a little clouded over, “That’s amazing Alexis, you’ve gone through so much and your only eighteen. Although you said you can be whichever paladin you need to be, what do you mean by that?”

“Hmm, that one’s a secret. Which I hope you can keep everything I just told you a secret as well.”

“Of course,” he nods.

I give a nod and smirk at him hopping of the equipment and stretching I’m about to ask if he’d spar with me when the castles alarms start blaring. He immediately rushes out of the room and heads to his hanger and I casually walk to the control room where Allura and Coran are fanatically using their controls.

“What’s going on?” I ask moving to stand just out of Allura’s way.

 “Galra fleet are attacking, the size is only continuing to grow but we can’t lock onto a larger ship yet,” Allura explains as the Lions race away from the castle.

The particle barrier goes up and Coran frantically taps away at his station. Everyone’s faces pop on the screens and I stand silently watching the past Paladins.

Shiro speaks first, “Allura do you know where they’re coming from.”

“Not currently we can’t lock onto a planet or ship large enough to hold this amount of Galra ships. We still working on it but once we lock onto it I’ll let you know immediately.”

“I need some help over here!” Lance yells out.

I watch as Lance moves around frantically trying to get twenty off his tail, Red comes in and blasts them off only for more to fall on the smaller lion. I watch as the thousands of ships continuously chase and fire at the lions.

“Damnit Lance watch where you’re going,” Keith’s voice crackles over the coms.

“Look I’m trying here alright, but as soon as I shake some off more take their place,” Lance snaps at him.

“Guys now isn’t the time to fight we need to figure out where this ships are coming from,” Hunk says.

“He’s right and I can’t manage to lock onto a starting point of the ships either,” Pidge says firing her ray at ships, “Do we need to form Voltron?”

“We’re all too far away to attempt and in this chaos it’d only hinder us. We need to protect the castle and find the source,” Shiro tells them.

I feel a smirk tug at my lips as I glance over at Allura, she’s not acting frantic anymore and simply watches the battle before us as does Coran.

“Are the coms linked to in here?” I ask Allura.

She turns to me surprises considering I’ve been silent for the last few minutes, “Only if I open them, why?”

“I was just wondering how long it’ll take for you to tell them it’s a simulation.”

She smiles, “As long as it takes for them to figure out they need to work together.”

“We might be here a while then.”

She laughs and turns back to the screen, I do as well and almost laugh at Lance doing circles in his lion trying to get a ship off his tail. Pidge and Hunk seemed to have figured it out and work back to back to destroy the ships, Shiro hovers above them protecting them from above. Keith races through the ships destroying them with the jaw blade, I let out a sigh, Lance and Keith are the closet to each other yet almost ignore each other while fighting.

Eventually Allura slows the amount ships coming at them before eventually ending the simulation with all the lions separated and looking a bit battered. The five faces pop and Allura scowls at them.

“That was one of our new simulations, this bonding exercise was to encourage you to work together without forming Voltron. Pidge, Hunk and Shiro you three were doing well but Lance and Keith what were even doing. You both clearly needed help and yet neither one of you bothered to help each other. Come back to the castle now and we shall go over just how badly this exercise went.”

I pretend to bite my nail to hide my smirk as they all look down bashfully and drop the coms before heading back to the castle. Allura steps off the platform and crosses her arms waiting for them to walk in, Coran comes to stand just behind her twirling his moustache. I move over and sit on my knees in the Red Paladins station.

“Good job with the simulation Coran, I was surprised that you had one of that magnitude at this current time,” I say as I wait with the Alteans.

“Yes it took a bit of work but it went wonderfully did it not Princess?” he nods his head at me with a large smile.

“Yes good job indeed now if only our Paladins had done just as well.”

I duck in front of the chair with just my eyes peering over the seat back as the five of them finally walk into the control room with heads lowered. Keith has his arms crossed but avoids looking at anyone. Allura taps her foot and proceeds her verbal assault on everything they did wrong. Keith makes eye-contact with me during the rant and I give a smirk and a wave which he returns, thankfully it goes unnoticed by the Princess.

Eventually she stops and just shakes her head dismissing everyone, Hunk goes to make dinner with Pidge tagging along to work on her computer to continue searching for her brother Matt. Lance sulks off somewhere, Shiro moves to talk with the Princess and Keith makes his way to where I continue to sit in his seat. As he gets closer I pop up in the chair and rest my arms on the chair back, I smirk at him and he shakes his head.

“Would you like to come spar with me?” he asks me.

My smirk turns into a smile, “I’d love too.”

I push my weight into my hands on the back of the chair and hop over it instead of doing the normal thing of getting off the seat and walking around. He shakes his head and we move out, I give a happy little wave to Allura and Shiro which they return with little smiles. We walk to the training room in a comfortable silence, in truth Allexa is more of a talker than I am, she loves to tell me about programs or other tech stuff that she or Tylla is working on. I think that your expression and body language is much more important than words.

We get to the training room and Keith does some stretches, I gently take off my hoodie and place it to the side before I stretch myself. I do my stretches but notice Keith’s face when I have my leg over my head.

“Your very flexiable,” he remarks finishing his stretches.

“Yep, it’s the Galra in me, Lance says we’re just like be purple cats I can even purr when I’m content.”

He blinks, “Your really connected to your Galra side then, is… is your other parent Galra?”

I hear the hesitation in his voice and I drop my leg at the almost sad look in his eyes. I think his ‘crush’ is more than he lets on, after all he’s liked Lance since the Garrison.

“Nope, I’m only a quarter Galra I’m just good at connected to that part of myself. I blame the arena personally,” I joke.

I freeze when realization hits me at what I just said and the look of horror on Keith’s face makes me look down at the floor as I tape my fingers and wrists.

“You were put in the arena?” he whispers.

I nod, “But it’s fine now.”

“How is it fine?” he snaps and I flinch, “That place broke Shiro and he’s a grown fucking man. Your only eighteen, in what way is it okay?”

“You got me out though,” he blinks at that, “It was hard, I was terrified and wanted to give up every time the gate opened. My last fight I was almost killed, the only reason I survived was because you crashed in, the others were still behind but you’d rushed in with Lance. You used the lions and destroyed the arena, you saved me and Pidge rescued the other prisoners. I spent hours crying into your shoulder while you flew us back to the castle and when I locked myself in my room for you always brought me food and whispered words to me, every day you did that.”

He blinks and his face soften and I pretend to ignore the tears I see in his violet eyes. I swallow hard, I’ve come to terms with my past but I never talk to anyone but Shiro about it, I see the pain in their eyes and it hurts me more than the wounds I got in that place.

“It was because of you and Papa and everyone else in the castle that I left that room and finally was able to let go of the past. It’s hard to talk about but I do talk about it and it hurts a little less every time,” I give him a small smile and finish with, “Now that the sappy parts over can we get the sparring, I’m not good with emotions.”

He smirks, “Me either and I need to work out my frustrations from that stupid blue Paladin.”

I lift up my wrapped hands and give a come at me gesture, “Then let’s see if you can beat me, shall we?”

He smirks, “Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last ones, I have to admit writing this is super fun and really good practice for my writing, anyway thanks!


	4. Let's get our fight on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about Alexis and Keith Sparring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waqs actually just going to leave this scene to your imagation but then I thought I could give a bit of a hint to the next chapter, also I don't write fight scenes alot so I hope it's okay and that you like it.

His fist flies at me, I duck under and aim my fist into his gut. He twists around and avoids me dancing back a bit balancing on the tips of his feet. I move forward being my hands up to a guard position I move forwards and he ducks low aiming to knock out my legs. I lift my feet and bring my leg up in a kick, I manage the kick to clip the side of his head but he shakes it off quickly and throws a fist at me.

I bring my guard up and block it aiming my fist into his stomach which he doesn’t dodge in time. I move backwards to let him catch his breath and I jump up and down slightly feeling excited, it’s been a while since I sparred with Dad and while he’s not as good as he is in the future he’s still pretty good. He grins at me and moves forward again bringing up his own guard and I smirk.  I step forward and duck down doing a full sweep on the floor, thanks to my fast moves he doesn’t move in time and is knocked to the floor.

He jumps to his feet immediately moving forward with a swing, I duck under but he grabs me with his other arm and restrains me with my back against his chest. We’re both concentrated hard and don’t notice when the doors open with a soft whish. I hook my foot behind his heel and yank taking us both down, I twist as we fall but he thinks just as quickly and rolls me under him.

I growl and bring my legs up and kick him over me, he lands with a loud bang and I place my palms flat on the floor beside my head and swing my legs up jumping to my feet. I wipe the light sweat off my forehead and step forward as Keith gains his legs under him as well. I swing high and he ducks low moving to get my side, I jerk back and bring my leg up to get his chin. I only just get him and the movement throws me off, I step back and he uses my stumble to bring his own leg up.

He swings his body round and smack his foot into my side, the force brings me down but I roll with the momentum and get back onto my feet instantly moving forward. I bring my fist up and clip him in the jaw but he returns with a lower swing.

We continue our little dance for another hour and at the end we both collapse to the floor both dripping sweat but I’m much less out of breath than he is. He pants beside me and my breathing remains clam and slow but a slight smile curls my lips at how much fun this was, I mean I’m gonna have some bruises but it’s worth it. I sit up first and tilt my head at Lance and Shiro standing in the doorway watching us, Shiro watches us with… pride? Lance stares at us in surprise his lips slightly parted in shock, I get up and give a small smile to them before turning to give Keith a hand up which he takes.

I stretch out my limbs and unwrap my hands as we walk towards the door, Shiro pats Keith on the shoulder before walking out. Lance snaps his mouth shut when Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Keith asks him still slightly puffed.

Lance clears his throat, “Nothing I just haven't seen you spar like that before.”

To Lance’s surprise and mine Keith laughs, it’s short and quiet but a laugh none the less. I smile as he gently wraps his arm around my shoulders.

“Yeah it’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed sparring so much but a challenge is always fun.”

With that he slips into the hallway probably to go shower and Lance stares after him a blush spreading across his face. I lean forward and look to where his gaze follows Keith down the hallway and I smirk at Lance, he’s staring at Keith’s ass.

Lance jerks his gaze back to me when I clear my throat and his face goes a bright red, “I wasn’t, I mean I’d never, uhh…”

“I didn’t see anything.”

With that I walk past him and head to my own room after having a shower. My parents are so cute sometimes, except I didn’t notice the look on Lance’s face as I walked out.


	5. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two major things happen in this one day, why can't Alexis catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I was looking through this and I realized I fucked up the order of the chapters the previous chapter is like 3.5 but I fucked up, sorry. Also I have so many like mistakes in grammar and words and stuff and I promise when I finish I'm going through to edit it.

I sit on the bench in the kitchen, my foot on the cold surface and my chin resting on my knee as I watch Hunk make cookies. I fiddle with my necklace and listen to the quiet tapping of Pidges keyboard. I think Hunk is the one who changes the lest, he doesn’t have the scar on his lip that goes down his chin or the small explosion shaped scar just below his left temple. But otherwise the only things different is his muscles are a little smaller and he doesn’t have his wedding ring yet, but I do believe he’s already meet Shay.

Hunk hums as he cooks which is something that doesn’t change in the future but even as he hums he keeps up the conversation between Pidge, me and himself.

“I prefer brownies to cookies,” Pidge mumbles.

“Well I can’t make space brownies yet, I’m still working on space cookies.”

“I don’t really like sweet things that much,” I throw in.

Pidge turns around and wrinkles her nose in disgust at me, “You’re definitely an Alien.”

“You’d know you helped delivery me,” I remark.

“Aww,” Hunk holds his mitten covered hands up to his heart, “Pidge you must become nicer in the future.”

“No thank you,” she turns back to her computer.

“I do like the cakes you make through,” I say thinking on it.

“I make cakes in the future?”

I nod, “Duh, there’s so many birthdays on the ship and Lance insists that everyone gets a cake especially if there hasn’t been time to get presents.”

“Do you have a favourite?” he asks me.

“I like the one you call red velvet but with vanilla icing. It’s so yummy, Allexa likes mint chocolate and I hate but she makes me eat it every time,” I laugh at the memories.

But then I gasp as I feel a sharp pain in my chest, I drop my leg from the counter and hyperventilate as I bring my hand up to grab my necklace. My heart stopping when I can’t find the chain. I look down, it’s gone.

“Alexis?” Pidge asks me the sound of a chair scraping reaching my ears.

I look up Hunk and Pidge stare in concern but I don’t register, my breathing is fast and loud, I feel my heart beating faster in my chest. I jump off the bench my legs unsteady, Hunk grabs me before I fall and opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

“Somethings wrong, somethings been changed. The future...” I gasp out.

“Alright calm down we’ll figure it out, maybe something happened to Keith we’ll go find him,” Hunk says in attempt to calm me.

I walk forward out of Hunk’s grasp and Pidge reaches forward, I place my hand on her shoulder and with her help get out of the room.

“Keith…” I whisper.

Tears prick my eyes, my necklace, it’s gone, it can’t be gone, looking at the pictures of my family and friends was the only thing that got me through that arena. If I don’t have it what would’ve happened to me?

My strength doesn’t return very fast but with Pidge's help we walk down the corridors heading towards Keith’s room. Lance rounds the corner and I look up at his face and I know instantly what happened. Rage fills my body and I snap my hand off Pidge's shoulder and storm over to him, in the future he’s my Papa but right now he’s not. He looks up at my angry steps only now seeing me and blinks in shock at my anger.

He drops his gaze, shame still evident on his features, I reach him and an inch separates our bodies and he gaps up at me. My teeth are clench and my fingers curled into fists, I feel my nails digging into my palm drawing blood, tears start in my eyes but I focus on my anger.

He gulps, “Alexis what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know Lance, you tell me?” I snap I feel my canines extend into sharper teeth but ignore it.

“I-I don’t know…”

“You don’t know? What did you do!” I roar into his face

He starts to lean back but I follow him, not noticing that I start to grow in size. Sweat drips down his face as he stares me in the eyes, I see the mixture of emotions he attempt to hide, it was a miserable attempt.

“It was just a small fight with Keith, it’s nothing to worry about.”

I growl, “A small fight?”

“What’s going on?” I hear Shiro whisper behind me but I ignore him.

“Yeah it was just a normal one of our fights, nothing to worry about,” he looks away and I lean into him more.

“Nothing to worry about? Then why has the future changed?”

He snaps his head back to me, “You don’t…”

“My necklace is gone, that necklace is very important to me. My parents came up with the idea together, all the old paladins created it together, they made it on their anniversary and gave one to everyone. So if it’s disappeared this means that somethings happened that stopped that event. So what did you say to him?”

“I didn’t, I said…”

“You know what I don’t care, what you’re going to do is fix it. I like my future and I don’t care about your stupid jealousy about something you don’t understand. So Fix. It. Now.” 

He shakes, “I don’t know if I can.”

My eyes burn, “Lance I would like to still be born so fix it, please.”

My voice breaks on the please my desperation leaking through but it doesn’t matter, whatever Lance said to him it was bad. I don’t care what he said I just need him to fix it. I think he understands he nods and ducks away from me and races to Keith’s room. With that my rage disperses and I stagger to the wall, I curl my knees into myself as pain and emotions tear through me.

I drop my forehead onto my knees and sobs wrack my body as panic, desperation and fear course through me. I’m so terrified, he has to fix it, my parents have to get together. My tears land on my legs the purple fur soaking to a darker colour as memories race through my head in desperation to ensure I don’t forget them.

Pidge telling Allexa, Tylla and me the stupid way Lance and Keith confessed to each other. Piloting the Red Lion with Papa for the first time. Racing in the Black Lion to rescue Matty and Shay from the Galra ship. Laughing with Dad as Papa attempts to apologise to a potential alliance leader after he punched him for hitting Dad’s butt. Talking late at night with Shiro. Watching Tylla and Allexa hack into the Galra ship to find the small piece of the comet. Clinging to Allexa’s chair as she did loops in Blue. Laughing at Matty attempting to pilot Black for the first time. Becca crashing Yellow into a lake and taking forever to get out. Sleeping and cuddling with Tylla in Green while waiting for the others to get us. Watching Allura and Shiro teach Becca how to get over her anxiety attacks. Watching Hunk and Matty bake cakes every time it was someone’s birthday. Asking Tylla out on our first date and laughing when we come back soaked. Snuggling with Allexa after we both had a particularly bad nightmare. Dad telling Papa, Allexa and me that he was pregnant again.

Waving goodbye to everyone to head to my last undercover mission ever, the kids climbing up Shiro and Hunk to get higher to wave bigger, Tylla whispering for me to come back to her. Becca sobbing into my shirt, Matty giving me a hug and a pat on the shoulder, Allexa refusing to cry, Papa sobbing into Dad’s Shoulder, Allura holding back the kids. Everyone waving as I leave, the longest mission but the last one I’d thought. Thousands more memories race through my head.

I feel arms wrap around me in attempt to help but everything important to me awaits on the actions of two people, two people who I love and hate so dearly at this moment. I feel Allura at my right her arm around my shoulders, Hunk on my left his hand rubbing my back, Pidge sits across from me she’s not good with dealing with people crying, not even with her own child and Shiro standing looking at the way Lance left.

I hear footsteps and finally pull my head up, I look down and my breathing hitches at the necklace that rests back around my neck. The stones shine in the light and it has more scratches than I remember but the silver design has never looked more beautiful to me. I look up at the corridor and Lance stands there rubbing his neck, I jump to my feet and rush at him, he looks terrified but regardless I wrap my arms around his neck.

He takes a moment to register what happened before wrapping his arms lightly around my waist. I feel the purple hair of my Galra side finally recede back into my skin and my height goes back to normal.

“Thank you,” I sob into his shoulder.

Honestly it’s a bit awkward to lean down and stuff but it doesn’t matter to me, what ever happened he fixed it and that means the world to me. I sniff and let him go, I stare at him and straighten my back.

“No, I’m sorry. You were right I was being silly. I’m sorry that I almost ruined your future,” he looks down but I notice he’s been crying.

I tilt my head, “It’s your future, it’s my present, I think you forgot that.”

He looks up and shakes his head and smiles, “That’s true.”

He looks behind me to the others before walking off, no one stops him understanding whatever happened affected more than just me. I turn to them and thank them for being there for me before heading towards Keith’s room. I pause outside the door but knock regardless, he’ll either let me in or he won’t.

“Keith?” I whisper, “Can I come in?”

I jump back as the doors swish open, he walks back to his bed immediately and curls in on himself. I carefully walk in and sit on the bed beside him choosing to not say anything. From his eyes I can tell he hasn’t cried but the room is trashed, his few items have been thrown against walls and his Blade is buried in the wall just beside the door, he hasn’t bothered to get it out yet. I hear a sniff and look at him, he rubs angrily at his nose and I know he doesn’t want to cry.

“I can go get Shiro if you want,” I say after a moment.

He shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

“I doubt it, you might be half alien but you’re still human. It’s alright to cry, or scream or rant. I’m here if you need it, I know you’re not very good at dealing with emotions right now but it’s alright.”

“Don’t you think I know all that,” he snaps.

I resist the urge to flinch, “I can also leave if you want.”

He looks away and I continue to sit on the bed. We don’t say anything for the next hour or so and I pretend not to notice him wiping at his eyes every few minutes.

“I hate this,” I say eventually.

He looks at me, confused. I don’t look at him though I continue to stare across the room my fingers digging into the bed, my palms aching with the action.

“I’m stuck in the past and things are different, there’s no little children running around, everyone’s still learning to pilot the lions and it’s hard to try not to change things or let things slip. I hate that there’s so much hostility in the air and everyone’s relationships are different than in my time. I look at everyone and everyone looks different and I know they don’t know what to do with me. I haven’t seen everyone in a month and now I can’t see them for another week, I hate it.”

“Do you hate me,” he whispers and then even more quietly, “Like Lance?”

“Why would I hate you? And Lance is just confused, me being here is just speeding up things. It’ll be fine in the future everyone is happy, especially you.”

He look at me, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I shake my head, “There’s nothing to be sorry about, everyone says thing they don’t mean when emotions run high. I mean one time I got so angry at Matty, he’s Hunk’s kid, that I destroyed an entire room and said some really hurtful things. It was later that Becca, she’s Shiro’s oldest, that talked to me and I realised how stupid I was and apologised and we talked. After that fight once we worked things out we had a better relationship than ever, sometimes fights or negative emotions can drive us to the wrong decisions and words but in the end if you learn from it you’ll only grow stronger.”

“Are you sure you’re my Daughter?” he jokes weakly.

“Yeah, you have the stretch marks to prove it, at least in the future you do.”

He laughs and wipes his eyes again, he smiles weakly at me and uncurls his legs and he rests his head on my shoulder. I don’t look at him and continue to stare across the room.

“I like seeing everyone like this as well you know, I’ve heard stories about the past, this time and while I hate being here it’s been amazing as well.”

“You’re full of mixed emotions aren’t you?”

“I have issues,” I mutter.

“We all do,” he murmurs back.

I hear him yawn and I let out a yawn myself and eventually we both just fall asleep. We both fall back to lay on the bed without legs hanging off the bed.

 

_Some hours later_

 

Keith and I walk sleepily to the table, his hair sticks up everywhere and so does mine, I pull it back and tie up the wavy stands in a messy bun. Keith leaves his as is and we sit down not paying attention to the small smiles that everyone gives us. Lance gives a nod and goes back to eating his green goo. I start to dig in feeling a little more awake when loud music sounds from my jean pocket.

I fumble to grab my holophone out of my pocket and swipe the screen turning it to lay landscape accepting the video send from Pidge from my time, how she managed that I’ll never know. A smile stretches across my face when the image of Becca, Matty and Allexa come onto the screen sitting on the couch. Their Paladin armour sill on, Matty looks more like Shay than Hunk and his Black armour shows off his broad shoulders, his eyes shine in the camera light. Becca has Shiro’s black hair and eyes with yellow Altean markings under her eyes, the yellow armour contrast her light brown skin. They all sit relaxed on the couch like it’s a normal thing for a camera to be in the room.

Tylla jumps in front of the camera, her skin is light green and her hair a light orange brown like Pidge’s, her eyes are also green. Her Dad is an Alien from a tropical planet known for their advanced communication skills and their nature knowledge. They look human except for the dark green skin, long furry tails and completely white eyes.

We obviously catch her in the middle of a sentence as she talks with someone off screen, “fucking lying, there’s no light Mum,” she turns to look at the camera, “Wait never mind.”

“I told you it’d work and don’t swear at me,” Pidge comes around showing her long hair tied up showing off the scar on her collarbone.

Tylla swishes her tail before jumping to sit on the top of the couch beside Matty, “Whatever.”

Pidge rolls her eyes and moves of to the side of the couch and at that moment Allura and Shiro walk in. His hair is slightly longer and his white has spread a little more but he smiles happily at Allura as she rubs her little baby bump, I smile wider despite their happy expression Allura pretends to be angry.

“I swear anymore kids Shiro and I’ll explode,” Allura teases him her hair falling around her.

Shiro looks up and smile at the camera as he helps Allura onto the couch, “What’s going on?”

“We’re sending a video to Lex so she knows we miss her,” Matty says.

Allexa perks up, “And so she knows to get her ass home.”

I laugh and the door swishes open again with Shay helping a very pregnant Keith into the room to sit between Allexa and Allura. He looks tired because he no doubt is because he’d be about eight months pregnant by now.

“Where’s Lance?” Pidge asks.

Keith sighs, “He’s out in Red looking for Alexis again, what are we doing?”

“Sending a video to said daughter,” Pidge replies.

Keith nods tiredly not really paying attention as Allura and Shiro’s other children race into the room with Nico stumbling after them. Nico is fourteen and his white hair contrast against his pale skin and blue Altean markings, his blue eyes sparkle at the two five year olds behind him. Shin looks like Hunk with some of Shay’s peoples markings her hair is a very fluffy dark brown and Laylock looks like a little male Allura except with grey eyes and markings. They climb onto the couch with their parents and they all stare at the camera.

“What going on?” Nico asks shuffling next to Tylla.

“It’s a message for Alexis,” Pidge grumbles.

Nico perks up and waves happily, “Hello future wife.”

Tylla flicks him with her tail, “Not a chance kid she’s my future wife.”

“I called dibs,” he whines.

“Not I was born five years before you and called dibs first.”

“Did not. You didn’t even like her until after she asked you out. She’s too good for you.”

“I know that,” she whispers as Allura shushes Nico.

“Anyway,” Pidge jumps into the frame, “I was bored and I know your on your way here so this is for you to watch while you hurry your ass up.”

Keith shuffles forward, “I swear to everything in this universe if you don’t come home I will make the entire alliance search for you. I have another set of twins on the way and your Papa is useless and I miss you so come home already.”

“Alright this video is going to be too long so give your messages already,” Pidge says jumping off frame.

“Be safe Alexis and I want one of your back rubs when you come home,” Allura winks at the camera.

“Remember you exercises,” Shiro throws in.

“Come home!” Shin and Laylock yell.

“I make some sweets for you with Hunk when you get back,” Shay smiles at the camera.

“We’re going to make some more clothes when you get back,” Becca smiles brightly, “Everyone keeps ripping them.”

“We doing your favourite Lion drills when you get back,” Matty throws in with a smile.

Allexa throws her lot in, “I’m stealing a piece of your clothing for everyday your gone and if you want them back you have to spend time with me when you get back.”

“We’re going on a date when you get back,” Tylla swishes her tail.

“We’re going on a date too!” Nico adds.

Tylla whacks him in the back of the head with her tail as Pidge says, “I have idea for modifications on you suit so hurry up so we can test them. I promise not to put you into the healing pods again, maybe.”

“We love you,” Keith whispers.

The screen goes black and I quickly save the video, I tuck my holophone back into my pocket as I look up. I wipe away my tears and notice everyone staring in shock and I freeze maybe I should’ve looked at that when I was alone.

“I marry Shay?” Hunk whispers a happy smile stretching across his face.

“I have children?” Pidge shrieks.

“We’re married?” Shiro and Allura look at each other in shock.

Coran laughs from his spot obviously enjoying himself. Keith just stares at the table in complete shock but what Lance says next snaps everyone out of their shock.

“Keith is hot?” He shrieks almost as high pitched as Pidge.

I can’t help it I laugh they all just continue to sputter. I laugh so hard I don’t notice Lance staring at Keith and Keith watching me.

“I love my family,” I can’t help but whisper.

We might not all be blood related but everyone on this castle past, present or future is my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter and you all have no idea how happy seeing all of the comments and Kudos makes me feel, so just thank you so much for reading and enjoy and if you want to leave a comment please do I love to read them so much and it encourages me to write more. Haha either way I actually really love this chapter and can't wait to write more which I hope you read.


	6. Acidic Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a planet hits critical state that wasn't suppose to for another ten years Alexis knows she's the cause and races to help, she'll make sure to fix her mistakes, no matter the costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm glad you've made it this far into this mess but either way this chapter is like a different version of an episode that actually happened. So from this point on is where it really diverges from canon. I hope that I made the chapter well, I hate to take a break in the middle cause I hurt like four of my fingers and the bandaids got in the way of typing. Also I make so much shit up on the go so if it's bad with like plan idea's or explanitions I'm sorry. So I hope the Chapter is good and that you come back to read more. Anyways hope you enjoy reading and I love reading all the comments and seeing all the Kudos so Thanks heaps :)

I lean up at the blaring of the alarm, I roll over and ignore it waiting for Becca to break down my door to tell me get moving and it takes me a minute to register that it won’t happen. I sit up and look around before shrugging, I can sleep in cool. Wait I probably should get up, actually naw I’m fine. Wait Papa would totally give me one of those disappointed sighs if he knew I just slept in but I’m in the past and can’t do anything anyway. I groan and get up my inner battle has woken me up and there ain’t no getting more sleep in now.

I walk over and shuffle through my pack to grab out dark blue jeans and a bright red shirt that says, “Sorry I’m late I didn’t want to come.” I love this shirt so much Dad and I saw it and we both knew it was perfect because I’m always late. He got him and Papa sassy shirts too but Allexa refused to get one saying it was stupid, so I got her one saying, “Whew that was close almost had to socialize.” She burnt it. Actually we got everyone shirts, one that they all wear as well, Matty’s is, “I’m a leader not a follower. Unless it’s a dark place. Then you’re going first.” I love Tylla’s the most, “No. you’re wrong. So just sit there in your wrongness and be wrong.” Becca got a hoodie that says, “I am silently correcting your grammar.”

Ah that was one of the best visits we had to Earth, Papa loves to visit Earth, he got married there after all. I shake my head as I move over to the wall and grab my knife, and in the wall drag the knife down in the fourth tally mark. I don’t know what promoted me to do this but I just wanted something physical to remind me of these days.

I let out a yawn and walk into the kitchen and grab a bar before heading to the control room. I walk in and look around, Coran’s at his station sending information to the lions. Allura stands up on the podium with like a hundred images around her, her fingers constantly moving around to deal with the situation. I wonder what the situation is so I just ask.

“What’s happening?” I ask Allura coming to stand out of the way near the Red Paladins station.

“Juntina has entered a critical state and the lions have been dispatched to help evacuate the planet,” Coran informs me.

“Oh alrigh… wait what?” I freeze.

Juntina is a mostly an acidic ocean the people there are a about two meters tall with six arms and light green skin. They are highly important in the future, the new planet they move to has a resource that helps their technology upgrade and they become a huge asset to the coalition. But that isn’t supposed to happen for another ten years which is when the planet was meant to reach critical state, meaning the acidic levels are rising causing evacuation. This is my fault this is a ripple effect of me being here, I swear and shove the rest of the bar in my mouth and move to head out the door.

“What’s the matter?” Allura asks me not turning around.

“Juntina isn’t supposed to collapse for another ten years, this is my fault so I’m going to help. They need all their equipment when they relocate to their new location otherwise the coalition is going to take a huge blow in the future. That is something I’m going to prevent.”

Allura turns away from her controls for a moment to look at me, something on my face must prove my point because she gives me a nod and opens the coms. Coran doesn’t turn around as Allura inform the paladins that I’m coming down.

Coran asks, “Are you alright to head down to the planet?”

“Of course.”                                                                                                          

With that I rush from the room and bolt to the air lock, I grab my suit out of my pocket, I always carry it on me. I slap the small triangle onto my hip.

“Suit activate.”

The white fabric covers me immediately helmet and all. I set up the door and head in before I’m blast into space.

“Board activate.”

In my hand a white board activates, a three meter by half meter silver board extends, Papa says it’s shaped like a surf board which I agree with, Pidge even added fins to the bottom for better manoeuvring. I twist my legs up and the board attaches to the bottom of my feet and it shoots forward and I head towards the planet. It only takes me a few moments and I have to admire Pidge for the amount of effort she continues to put into the suit.

I finally drop onto the blackened land and look around, I can almost immediately feel the slow sinking of the land beneath my feet. I tap my helmet off registering that the air is fine despite the acid around me, it lights the planet in a soft green, I look around at the agitated creatures around me. 

The Paladins are running around helping move equipment to their evacuation ship with the Lions, it’s going pretty fast but it’s obvious that due to the quickness of the destabilisation of the planet they’re not going to be able to take everything. I clench my teeth frustrated before activating my board again and moving over towards where some of the females struggling to move to the ship with multiple crates or objects. Their natural language is mostly that of clicking their tongues and growls, I broke my translator on one of missions and have yet to fix it in the suit but thankfully this is one of the several alien languages I know.

“Use this,” I click at the women piling their crates onto the board already, “It will be faster all you have to do is push it.”

Quickly they find it takes a light touch to move the board and thank me before hurrying off to transport more things to the ship. I grab about seven crates stacked on top of each other and quickly jog over to move the supplies onto their ships, the aliens seem to relax to a large degree as I rush around helping, I move about three times the amount that the rest of them. I take a moment to catch my breath as the cooling system in my suit activates, it took long enough, I wipe the sweat from my forehead and give a wave as Pidge passes by shooting her beam at the cracks that issue in the ground. Lance follows behind her freezing the vines that burst out and together they manage to keep the land together as we finally get the last of the supplies and everything into the ship.

I can’t help but let out a sigh of relief maybe I was over-reacting with the panic I felt early but things are going to be fine now. Or at least it was until fifty Galra cruisers burst through the atmosphere blasting one of the evacuation ship’s legs of causing it to start to tilt into the acid. All the Paladins rush to it and barely manage to keep it up as they wait for Hunk’s bigger and stronger Lion to come. He races towards the ship that has all the planets inhabitants in it while I wait on the planet’s surface. Surprise causes me to choke as a three Cruisers crash and blast into Yellow and instead of continuing on her way towards the tilting ship the Lion crashes immediately into the cracking ground.

I race towards the fallen Lion, her eyes still glow and as I round around to her mouth she opens it enough for me to step in. It’s a bit difficult to get into the ship due to being on her side but I get to the cockpit and jump over to the pilot seat.

“Hunk?”

I turn him to face me and he groans, I look around to see a wrench on the glass, I swear under my breath and unhook his straps and gently ease him down. Blood drips down onto his face, I find his helmet also on the floor and I shake off my confusion getting into the seat myself. If we can’t get the ship upright so they can take off and get rid of the Galra we could lose everyone in the ship. I let out a breath and close my eyes, I place my hands on the controls and link my mind to Yellow.

_(Purple) ‘Hey girl, your Paladin is a bit out of commission, can I have control?’_

_(Yellow) ‘Of course, you are not my Paladin but I feel our connection.’_

_(Purple) ‘Thanks girl, now let’s get out there.’_

Yellow sits up with a roar and we race to the ship, as the other Paladins pop up on my controls.

“Hunk what happened man?” Lance pops up and then blinks in surprise, “Alexis?”

“Hunk didn’t have his helmet on and got hit on the head when he was blasted, he’s out, I’m not for sure how long but I’m coming. Yellow is strong enough to hold up the ship so once I get there you guys need to have a plan.”

“Hunk was complaining that a static was happening due to the acid and took it off, damnit,” Pidge mutters.

“We understand, until Hunk is awake again are you able to fully control Yellow?” Shiro asks me concern crossing his face.

“We’re coming aren’t we?” I cock an eyebrow at him.

“Understood, once you get her Pidge and I will assist on finalising the evacuation that will leave Keith and Lance to take on the cruises. Does everyone understand?” Shiro says nodding with determination.

They all agree before shutting off the coms, I finally reach the ship and slip under the tilting ship, Red and Blue almost immediately break off and rush towards the cruisers that have been raining down fire on me. Together the three of us manage to right the ship despite the crumbling beneath the other legs. We put more effort in and Shiro coms the ship telling them to take off. Their engines activate and start to pick up but at that moment the ground crumbles into the acid almost taking the ship with it due to the unsteady taking off.

I push Yellow and we’re underneath the ship immediately, I grit my teeth as some warnings flash onto the screens, I feel like my suits cooling system is malfunctioning as I feel sweat dripping down my neck. I open to a com to Shiro and Pidge, Shiro’s face displays calm but I can see the panic behind his eyes.

“What’s the plan Shiro,” I say, “The ship isn’t stable enough to take off like this and we can’t lift them out of the atmosphere like this.”

“Pidge what do you say?” Shiro asks.

“Give me five minutes and I think I can stabilise the ship enough to get them out of here as long as you can keep them up Alexis.”

“You can count on me,” I say and shift moving to lodge some commands into the Lion.

Pidge flies off to do so things around the ship, I focus on breathing as I hold my position, we’re slowly slipping but I just need to buy time. I can hear Hunk groaning from his place on the floor and hopefully he’ll be conscious soon. Within three minutes he’s sitting up and rubbing his head groaning.

“What happened?”

“You knocked yourself out,” I reply adjusting Yellow.

“Alexis?” Hunk questions as he gains his feet, “How are you piloting right now?”

“That’s not important what’s important is you need to take over so I can go help neutralise the Galra. We need to ensure that the ship is relocated to their desired planet and with the Galra that can prove to be a problem.”

Hunk nods, “Alright.”

“Pidge will update you on what you have to do, you can have you Lion back now.”

“Alexis.”

I get off the pilot seat as Hunk reclaims it and sends me a smile, I pause at Shiro’s voice. I turn to the opened up com and he looks at me.

“Thank you for your help, but now return to the castle. Lance and Keith can handle the Galra.”

“No offense Shiro but you’re not my Leader and I’m going to do what I want,” I toss him a crooked smile and jog out of the cockpit.

Yellow opens her mouth and I trigger my jetpacks and move over towards where Lance and Keith have exited their Lions and are fighting about Galra soldiers. I land on the small land where they battle, Keith and Lance work in a good unison but not nearly as smoothly as I’m use to. I have an urge to simply watch them but there’s a reason that they here instead of in the Lions, plus I miss fighting with Papa and Dad and while it’s not the same it tugs at my heart just a little. I race across the land and using a Galra’s shoulder I flip over his shoulder and adjust myself to land beside Lance and Keith who stand back to back.

“Alexis? What are you doing here, Shiro said he was sending you back!” Lance shouts at me.

“I do what I want, is there a reason you’re down here instead of your Lions?” I ask back.

I activate the hardening of the suit and block a soldier’s punch and return one to his jaw sending him flying backwards. I look around and with a rough guess I’d have to say there’s a hundred around us.

“They formed some type of shield that blocked of blasts,” Keith explains while hacking away at soldiers with his blade and Bayard, “They were heading towards the ship down here. The best way to stop them was to come down and fight.”

“I bet Shiro loved that,” I murmur kicking another solider, satisfied with the cracking of bones I hear.

With that the three of us come closer together, Lance shoots down solider after solider while Keith them at bay and I simply smile sending the ones getting to close to me flying. We have our backs to each other and almost constantly touch shoulders, we twist around and move with each other. The places that they were lacking I pick up and together the three of us move together like a well oil machine and it makes me homesick.

But sometimes even machines can have failures, one of the soldiers manages to knock Keith’s Bayard out of his hands as we finally see the dwelling of the numbers. Keith doesn’t panic and simply continues to use his blade but our rhythm has been altered. I spot the Bayard and in panic I race from my position towards the edge of the land where it’s crumbling and where the Bayard has lodged itself. I hear Keith and Lance yell after me but my mind is on the Bayard, if it falls into the acid it’ll be gone forever, I just can’t let that happen.

I don’t fight against the Galra and instead slid down on the ground, it’s hard but it has a slick surface. I reach the edge still sliding some Galra chasing me but I reach out and grab the Bayard not realising that I fall of the edge. I hear yelling but I trigger the Bayard into Keith’s sword and dig it into the side of the ground, I grit my teeth as I stop my feet only centimetres from touching the acid, it pops at me and I drag myself up.

As fast as I can, I climb back up the side, this isn’t my first time falling off something dangerous and I can already hear the lectures coming. Papa blames Dad for my act first and think later mindset that comes out during critical times, but Dad says that trusting your instincts is always best. I swing back onto the land and to my surprise Keith and Lance have moved closer towards me. They continue to fight side by side but neither one of them face me and I see their sides as they work through the soldiers around them.

I look down at the Bayard it’s formed my weapon, I learnt that I could trigger it to become any weapon I desired, especially if Paladin has already formed that weapon with the Bayard. However there is a difference between activating the Bayard and forming the Bayard, forming the Bayard is when it triggers the weapon that is most suited for its holding Paladin. The reason I’ve been able to activate the Bayard and Trigger it was because I have two weapons, that will form depending on wither I’m at a short or long distance from my enemy.

I feel a grin stretch across my face as I bring up the bow pulling back the string, the Bayard forms a red arrow and I shoot down a Galra. Lance and Keith don’t notice but I continue to fire arrow after arrow, each one disintegrates after hitting its target. I make my way over to the battling Paladins, the Red and Blue of their amour shining in the green light. As I come up behind a Galra the Bayard sifts form to a double sided axe and I swing it swiftly ending the Galra before me.

After a few more minutes finally the Galra soldiers have been taken care of and I stand lightly panting the axe resting on my shoulder as I watch a huge crack form in the ground right beside me. Eventually Lance and Keith had spotted me casually swing a weapon around and they’d stumbled but only a second before they went back to the battle with new determination.

“So time to leave?” I throw out as the ground begins to sink.

Keith growls at me before swing me up in his arms and Lance follows his suit activating their Jetpacks as they race towards their Lions. Keith rushes us into Red and lifts off only seconds after Blue and just as Red’s off the ground it begins to sink into the acid, the planet finally sinking in on itself. Critical Stage reached.

I deactivate the Bayard and hand it to Keith who takes it without a word, Piloting the Lion towards where the other Lions are escorting the evacuation ship towards its new planet. I finally loosen the death grip on the Keith’s seat as we spot them. Red moves to fly beside Green and I spot the castle heading towards the planet leading us. Black flies up the back watching the rear and my guess is Yellow and Blue fly on the other side watching for anymore Galra ships.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Keith finally says into the silence.

I bite my tongue since the others perk up from their screens since the coms have been open since we arrived. Lance’s face gives away he agrees with Keith and the others look at him confused.

“What do you mean Keith?” Shiro asks after a moment.

“She’s definitely your Daughter, she almost died going after Keith’s Bayard when he got it knocked away. We watched her go off the edge and we thought she’d gone into the acid. So I agree with Keith don’t ever do that again, Te juro que casi me das un ataque al corazón _(I swear you almost gave me a heartattack.)_.”

“lo siento fue instinto _(I'm sorry it was instinct)_ , I’m sorry,” I duck my head down.

Shiro lets out a sigh, “This is why I wanted you to go back to the castle. Next time I hope you listen to me.”

“Unlikely,” I mutter under my breath.

Keith turns around to glare at me and I shrink in on myself, damn one of Dad’s glares, it’s not as bad as it is in the future but it’s been a while since one of them has been directed at me. Shame flushes through me and I feel it colour my cheeks. I sink down and sit with my back against the pilots seat and put my helmet back on.

I hear Allura clear her throat, “Either way what’s happened is done now we must focus on getting the Juntinan’s to their new planet.”

“From what I’ve seen it should take us another half an hour to reach the planet,” Pidge throws in.

“After that and they’re secured and we’re positive that they’re safe then we shall return to the castle, all of us. Am I understood?” Shiro says and I pretend to not notice the meaning.

My guess is everyone nods and I don’t feel like getting up so I fling my hand out and wave from behind Keith’s seat. I hear another sigh happen and I feel a grimace, today’s going to be long and I already feel a headache coming on. I hear Keith shut down the coms and we travel in silence for a few minutes before Keith whispers.

“I know you’re from the future and that I don’t know you very well… yet. But I want you to return to the future safety, I understand the need to rush into things without thinking, I’m sure that you get that from me but from what I’ve understood you have a lot of people in the future that,” he pauses and I hear him swallow.

“Need me? I know,” I whisper back, “Trust me I know. I will go back to them, I might be impulsive but I’m not stupid. I get that from you too.”

I don’t look at him but I can almost feel the small smile that reaches his lips, after that the day goes by in a blur and I forget about my headache until my head finally hits the pillow. But before I can even bother to go and find something to help with the small pain I’ve already fallen asleep.


	7. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short chapter that takes place in Alexis dreams in which she relives one of her memories from her present. This memory takes place just after Alexis was rescued from the Arena. 
> 
> Take care some depictions of violence and death are described in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt that the last chapter wasn't as good as it could've been so I decided to do this short kind of .5 chapter of Alexis in her own time and showing the interactions of the future characters more. Of course there will be an epilogue where she returns but this is a little more of a preview into her life.

Memories are beautiful, that is what I’ve always believed. Even the painful ones can hold some beauty within them, because even if they’re painful those memories are still part of who I am. My memories have kept me strong but also brought me down and I will always look back on my memories for nothing to me is worth hiding, not anymore. I often find myself reliving my memories in my dreams, I don't have the best memory and often times I'll think back and things will be blurry or fuzzy. That is why I treasure my memories and especially my dreams.

***

I curl my knees tighter to my chest, my hands cover my ears and my eyes remain shut tight. Screaming and crying continues to fill my eyes and images flash across my eyes, aliens, weapons, blood so much blood. A soft knock comes to my door and I flinch, shame flashes through my body and I drop my arms to hug my knees tighter to my chest.

“Alexis? Baby are you going to come out today?” I hear Papa’s voice through the door.

A sob breaks through my chest but I don’t respond. I swallow and hear the soft clank of a tray hitting the floor, I flinch the sound reminds me of the slamming of prison cells, the clashing of weapons and I close my eyes rocking my body.

“Lex, it’s alright,” Dad’s voice is soft through the door, “What you went though and what you went though we understand. It’s alright I promise, please stop hiding from us it’s… it’s been two months.”

His voice breaks and I put my hands back up to my ears, it reminds me of the ones sharing my cell. The cracks and breaks in their voices as they faced the hopelessness of the situation. The pauses that filled the scared chatter. The sobs and screaming that soon followed. I whimper.

“At least eat something, please.”

Food, they only gave us minimum rations at the cells every time I won a battle they gave me more but I always gave it away. I always felt to sick to eat afterwards, eating only when necessary, sleeping most of the times. Constantly being dragged to the Arena, weapons being thrown to the ground at me, my opponent stepping out of their side. Sometimes they didn’t give me a weapon, those fights were the longest ones.

“Matty and Hunk made red velvet cupcakes, they actually burnt the first batch. Then they had to redo the icing three times because Nico kept dropping things into the bowl when they weren’t looking. Matty scowled him for ten minutes. Shiro will proud when he comes back with Allura, they’re at the market today.”

I open my eyes the blackness of my room reminding me of the times I had to feign unconsciousness during battles. Every time they feel for it and I’d surge up and rip out their throat with my canines, their blood would drip down my mouth. It takes days for the blood to come out fully. I close my eyes again, the crying and screaming filling my senses again.

“We’re here for you, I promise, we’re not going anywhere. Just let someone in, please, it doesn’t have to be me or Papa but know we’re all here for you. Especially Allexa she sleeps outside of your room most nights you know.”

I don’t respond, I try to block out their faces, they flash constantly against my eyelids. The faces of the people I killed, all of them, their blood coated my hands.

“I’ll be back later, alright.”

I hear footstep and flinch again, the guards heavy footsteps, they’re coming to take me back to the Arena. They’ll make me fight, they’ll make me win or lose, live or die. No mercy for those who lose, you show weakness you’ll be punished. No point in trying to save anyone they’ll just be killed anyway. Just surive, you must survive, you must be strong. Be a beast, tear out their throats, Beast, Beast. Beast. Beast.

The chant echoes in my head, the cheering of the crowds echoes in my head, I drop the weapon and approach the body before me. The girls eyes widen and she attempts to crawl away, she’s already bleed, I targeted the arteries. I slam my foot down on her ankle and she screams out in pain, the cheering of the crowd drowning her out. I flip her over and her struggle is weak, she wants to fight but pain clouds her eyes, it’ll be quick I promise and I lean down, her blood fills my mouth and her struggle stops, the crowd cheers again. Beast. Beast. Beast.

I tamper down a scream, my mind switching between reality and memory. I entertained, I fought, I killed, I devoured and I was a beast, a monster. Anything to keep them happy, they didn’t want a fair fight, throwing out opponents over five times my size and highly above my skill but it didn’t matter to me. I had to win, I’d do anything to win, I’ll dance if they wanted, I’d pretend if they wanted weak prey, I’ll entertain until they’re satisfied and I’ll win no matter the cost.

I watched cell mates disappear, I’d tell each one that they’d be fine, they’d survive that Voltron is coming. When they were put against me I saw the fear in their eyes, they’d watch me for night return bloodied, bruised, cut or whatever form of entertainment I’d been put through. Those were the ones I’d toy with, I’d pretend and I’d give a show, I trusted my instincts and it kept me alive. But at what cost?

I screamed, the images flashing harder. The pain of their claws ripping through my skin, their yellow eyes glowing at me and their laugh echoing around me. I held my throat, I steadied my breathing, my eyes harding, I won’t die, not here and not by the hand of a Galra. I’d killed him slowly, his arms and fingers broken by my calculated attacks, I kicked his legs out under him, and broke every bone I could. I channelled all my rage and hopelessness into him. The snapping of his bones only making me angrier and I looked into his eyes as I snapped his neck, his body feel limp and I simply walked away.

I feel tear running down my face, I dig my nails into my shoulders, not caring when I feel blood drip down. It grounds me but only for a few moments before the sounds and images continue, tears stream from my eyes and the door opens. I immediately launch myself at the person at the doorway my claws only inches away from his face when I catch myself. I cry out and drop to the floor, my body dropping in horror, I scream and the sound echoes down the hallway. I return to my position from before curling my knees to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs and I rock.

“Allexis…” Shiro kneels down.

My brain doesn’t register that he’s there the memories are to strong, his arm glows a soft blue in the darkness of the room. He doesn’t touch me and he doesn’t move. But he does what no else does, he talks and he tells me about the Arena, it takes me hours to realise that the stories being told aren’t mine, they’re not as vicious but just as painful. I look up and it registers, a cry leaves my lips and I launch myself at Shiro, my thin frame wrapping around his and I squeeze him. He doesn’t stop talking but he squeezes me back and spends hours talking until I’m ready to leave my room.

I’ve never seen everyone so happy to see me and it made me cry harder.

***

I blink my eyes open, the transition from dream to reality is soft, unlike the last times. I sit up tears run down my cheeks and I get up and move towards the mirror. The lights flickering on, I look at the scars; the claw marks on my throat ending just before the jugular, long white scars that mostly cover my right arm and the small scar shaped like an explosion on my left bicep. All of my scars are from that place but looking at them now and looking at my blue eyes in the mirror this is the first time I don’t immediately think of the Beast, the pain and the memories.

I’m a survivor, I’m not proud of the things I did, but I survived and I’ll live. The girl in the mirror is Alexis not the Arena’s Beast, not anymore.


	8. I will not laugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting a planet in order to gather resources and other things a certain bug bites Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Bug time, I absolutely love Love Bug fics so I thought why not add it to my own. This chapter I'm afraid doesn't have those juicy bits but don't worry the next chapter will. I feel like the last chapter and this one isn't very good but I'm trying, regardless enjoy.

I let out a sigh of happiness, it’s been forever since I’ve come to one of these planets. It’s covered in trees and moss, I watch Lance as he travels ahead of me as we make our way back to the clearing where Red and Green were left. The trees are too dense to bring anymore Lions but this planet was the closet that had the materials that the castle needs. I look down at my bucket of sap and turn back to look at Keith behind me, the three of us where teamed up to collect some tree sap from specific trees deeper in the jungle.

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro went to collect soil samples from around different trees. Lance has been complaining nearly the whole time we’ve been here and I’m sure Keith has a head ache from the amount of times he rolled his eyes. I watch as Lance walks in front of me, he took off his helmet a few hours ago and his hair is still drenched in sweat. The planet is really hot which is what Lance has found the most annoying but I know he’s enjoying the scenery, he loves planets that remind him of Earth.

“I know you’re dying in your helmet mullet,” Lance comments eventually.

Keith ignores him and Lance runs his fingers through the damp short brown strands. I let out a sigh and gaze out into the forest my helmet giving me a clear image of the forest. I don’t need to take off my helmet, the suit automatically ties up my hair to the back of my head and has a direct cooling patch on my neck. The white material covers my entire body and head with a clear visor that wraps around my eyes ensuring I have full view of my surroundings.

“I don’t understand why this planet is so hot,” Lance says after not getting a reaction from Keith.

“It’s probably due to the lack of water on the planet, I believe that it only rains enough to keep the trees alive,” I inform him.

He makes a humph sounds and crosses his arms and I roll my eyes. Looking at Lance’s back my eyes gets caught by a flash of colour, so I watch as a small pink bug with white dots flutters in front of me with its white heart shaped wings. I immediately recognised the bug and I narrow my eyes trying to place which variation it is, I didn’t realise that one of them would be in this sector, I’ll have to make a note to update the data when I get home. The bug lands on my helmet but it must notice that I’m covered so it loses interest and goes towards someone with exposed skin.

“Lance…” I start.

I flinch when his hand hits the side of his neck but the bug is already flying off, he turns around slowly and I bite the inside of my lip at the small heart shaped bump on the side of his neck. I look behind me to see Keith not there, I frown but I hear a slight rustling behind some large vines. So I turn back to Lance to see his eyes glowing a bright red, he turns and stares at me for a few long moments and I just stare at the complete red of his eyes, the lack of white freaking me out slightly, I watch as it fades back to his normal blue iris. I think I know which variation of the bug it was now.

“Sorry, I got stuck on a branch,” Keith murmurs to me when he spots me standing still.

Then I watch as Keith finally looks at Lance and frowns, I follow his gaze and watch as Lance’s eyes move from me to him. A large goofy smile spreads across his face, I bite my lip so I don’t laugh as he slowly starts to walk towards Keith.

“Lance?” Keith slowly backs up, “Are you alright?”

Then Lance launches himself at Keith, I laugh as Keith’s eyes almost bug out of his head as he catches the Blue Paladin. However due to the shook of the situation and the sudden weight knocks Keith off balance and he falls back landing heavily on the ground. This causes a bunch of leaves to pick up and drift around them, pale greens and browns flutter around them and I have to turn away as giggles escape me. So now Lance is sitting in Keith’s lap nuzzling at his neck while Keith sits on the forest floor and it’s obvious he’s completely dumbfounded.

I take a few deep breaths and walk over to pick up Lance’s helmet from where he dropped it on the ground. Then I turn around and cock a hip and rest the helmet there and stare at the scene before, now of course I’m use to lovely dovey scenes considering my parents are very much in love. However before are two teenagers that are very oblivious to each other’s feelings, throwing in the venom now running through Lance’s veins is making this absolutely hilarious to me.

 “What is happening?” Keith questions me.

I point to Lance, “He’s been bitten, we need to get him to the castle.”

“Right,” Keith nods but then flushes when Lance rubs his face into his shoulder, “Lance we need to go, you have to get off.”

“But you feel nice,” Lance mumbles.

I turn my head and snort, Keith’s face turns bright pink and I have to hold back the urge to laugh. I step over to them when Keith turns desperate eyes towards me, I let out a sigh and gently pat Lance’s back.

“Hey Lance,” he picks his head up and looks at me confused, “I understand what you want but I don’t think Keith is very comfortable right now.”

His eyes go wide and looks back to Keith before coming back to me and his lip quivers and Keith’s eyes widen. But before Lance can say anything I continue.

“No it’s not because of you, but the forest floor isn’t very comfortable. Plus we need to get the sap back to the castle and you know it’s important to get it back right. So for now could you let him get up so we can get back to the castle?”

He bites his lip, “Can I hold his hand while we walk?”

Keith sputters but I respond immediately, “Of course.”

He smiles at me and reluctantly gets off Keith and lets him get back to his feet. Once Keith has gained his feet and dusted off the dirt and leaves he reaches out and clasps his hand and intertwines their fingers. Keith makes a noise at the back of his throat and looks over at me, I pretend not to see the desperation in his eyes. I turn away and continue the way to get to the Lions because I know if I continue to look at them I’ll laugh because this is absolutely hilarious, at least to me. I bring up my arm and activate the minicomputer thing that’s implanted in the arm of my suit, from my readings we only have five minutes left to of walking until we reach the clearing.

I drop my arm and tuck Lance’s helmet under my arm and I turn around to inform Keith and I bite my lip. Keith is flushed a deep red and Keith is not only holding his hand but also has his head on Keith’s shoulder and is looking at him lovingly. You can almost see the little hearts in his eyes.

“Keith?” I call out into the quiet of the forest.

He clears his throat, “Yes?”

“You doing alright?”

“Perfectly fine.”

“Sure… the Lions aren’t too far away.”

“That’s good at least.”

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Lance mumbles dreamily.

Keith clears his throat, “Thanks but your eyes are way more beautiful.”

“Nope,” Lance pops the p and shakes his head, “Your eyes they are so amazing, such a deep violet. I could stare at them all day.”

I cough into my hand, the amount of times I’ve heard that line is limitless. I mean my parents are adorable older or young but my god they are so sappy. Allexa swore that she got a cavity from just watching them and Aunt Pidge agreed.

I finally spot the clearing ahead of us and I hear Keith let out a sigh off relief. We walk into the clear and they spot me first, Hunk waves happily, Pidge is busy looking at something and Shiro starts to walk over to us. However the two of them freeze when Keith and Lance step out into the clear, their faces are a mix of disbelief and confusion. Shiro’s expression doesn’t change as he walk over to us but Hunk’s look changes to a giddy excitement and he turns to talk to Pidge.

“What is going on?” Shiro asks when he makes it over to me.

“This idiot,” I point to Lance, “Took his helmet off and got bitten by a bug a few minutes ago. We really should get him to the castle to just run some tests.”

“Of course, but I’m guessing you already know what bug bit him.”

“Yes but I’d it is really important to run the tests in case the venom has extra effect on the person.”

He nods, “Are the three of you going to be alright going in Red?”

“Yeah don’t worry Shiro, I’ll keep them in check.”

I wink at him, he shakes his head before running over to the others before they load into Green. I walk over to Red and look behind me once just to check that the two idiots are following me. Keith is being very silent and his face is fairly pink and honestly I have no idea what he’s thinking. We get into Red’s cockpit and we’re faced with a problem, one I could easily solve by simply piloting Red myself but I’m a bit of a bitch so I turn to the two of them attempt to hide my smile.

“Keith are you going to be right to fly?” I ask him.

“Of course.”

He moves to go and sit in the pilot seat and looks back at Lance who is still holding his hand. Neither of them say anything and Keith just stares at their intertwined hands for a moment and Lance just smiles brightly at him. I can feel Red’s amusement at the back of my mind and I bite my lip and I’m very glad that my helmet covers my lips.

“Lance you need to let me go.” Keith eventually says.

He tilts his head, “Why?”

“So I can pilot Red.”

“I can’t continue to hold your hand?”

I watch as tears fill his eyes and his lips quiver again and Keith gets a conflicted look on his face. Keith takes a moment before he sighs.

“I don’t know why you suddenly want to touch me but you need to let me go for now so we can get back to the castle. But I promise when we get to the castle you can hold my hand again okay.”

Lance frowns for a moment before he nods, “Alright.”

He takes another moment before he lets go and Keith finally moves to sit in the pilot seat. Red finally lights up and we start to leave the planet and idea comes to me. I move over to where Lance stands staring dejectedly at Keith and I lean down to his ear.

“So he can’t pilot while holding your hand. But he could totally pilot with you sitting in your lap,” I whisper.

Lance looks at me for a second before his face lights up and he moves over to Keith in excitement. God I love those bugs so much.

“Lance what’s wrong now?” Keith asks him.

I move to stand behind the pilot seat and grip the seat so I watch as Lance casually sits in Keith’s lap. Keith jerks Red and I’m glad I grabbed the seat. Lance happily sits there and stares out of the glass.

“L-lance!”

“Yes?”

He turns around to look at Keith and simply smiles, Keith sputters for a second before letting out a breath. Eventually we make it to the castle and I immediately leave the Lion, thus leaving Keith to deal with the Lance situation on his own. I lean against the Lion and hold my stomach. Everyone walks over to me, Green got to the castle a while ago. I press the button on my hip and let my suit gently drop to the floor, I lean over and suppress the urge to vomit.

“Alexis! Are you alright?” Hunk asks me once they reach me.

“I made a mistake,” I mumble miserably.

“Is everything alright? We heard from Shiro that something happened,” Allura says.

“Yes we should get the Blue Paladin to the Med Bay,” Coran nods.

“Maybe we should get you to the Med aby as well,” Hunk gets rubs my back.

 “I’m fine but Pidge,” She perks her head up, “I have new blackmail for you. Come ‘ere.”

Pidge leans in closer to me a devilish smile curving up on her lips. I smirk at her.

“Keith isn’t the best Pilot when a certain someone is in his lap.”

Pidge laughs and Shiro shakes his head at me and I turn my head again. Hunk continues to rub my back.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Hunk asks, concern evident in his voice.

“Normally I’m not so easily upset but my god the amount of jerking that happened, I think I left my stomach back in space somewhere. It’s taking a minute for it to come back to me.”

“Oh, poor thing.”

It takes a few moments but I eventually I am able to stand up again and by then Keith and Lance have appeared out of Red. We all simply stare at them, Lance has is pouting and holding onto Keith’s hand. Keith’s armour is slightly messed and we can all see the blossoming hickeys on his neck, his lips are also red and swollen like another certain someone. His face however is stony and lightly pink, so we all wisely choose to say nothing. Except Pidge who snickers and takes pictures.

“Perhaps we should move toward the Med Bay,” Allura say eventually.

“Brilliant idea,” I say.

 

_Ten Minutes Later_

 

“It’s a what?” Keith asks.

“I dislike large words so put simply it’s a Love Bug,” I explain.

I cross my arms, Lance still refuses to let go of Keith’s hand but the venom has finally worked its way through Lance’s body so he is now he able to think properly. Either way Keith and Lance sit on the examination table together, Coran and I stand in front of the results and everyone else is just spread throughout the room. After reading all the results I move to stand beside Shiro who is directly in front of the table.

“Currently the data on the species is very damaged and lost however in the future we’ve dealt with the species a few times. To my current knowledge there are three variations of the species, however the venom they interject is essentially the same. Essentially the end result is that the person bitten has increased hormones and such that amplifying feelings of love, romance, etc.”

“How do you know the differences between the bugs?” Lance asks.

“The colour of the wings,” I’d described the bug before, “The first variation has black wings we classified it as the most dangerous. It creates a very deep infatuation and if the person does not stay in contact with the person they will experience intense pain and if they get rejected they can even kill themselves.”

Everyone stares at me in horror.

“Thankfully that variation is very rare, the second one has pink wings it is the middle ground between the three. After being bitten that person will fall in love with the first person they see, they’ll want to be around them constantly and will feel completely in love with them. Then the last one has white wings, it is the only one that requires those hormones to be present for the venom to work. Thankfully no matter the variation the venom only last about twenty four hours.”

“You seem to have pretty good knowledge on the bugs,” Pidge comments climbing onto the bed beside Lance.

“Yeah, one time a pink wing managed to sneak into the castle and bite three people, all of them paladins, it was hilarious. Becca was in love with Matty and because she refused to leave his side they ended up almost burning the entire kitchen. Thankfully Shay managed to get Hunk before the fire spread, Allexa was in love with Shiro, Lance and Allura thought it was fucking hilarious. Then Tylla was in love with me and like two days after that we ended up dating so that was fun especially when we found out she was bitten by a white wing.”

“Sounds like a handful,” Coran comments.

“It was, it was even worse when Matty got bitten by a black wing and insisted on sharing a bed with me. There was like no space in my bed, I actually ended up on the floor.”

Shiro clears his throat, “Either way do you know which varation bit Lance?”

I pause for a second before I say, “Oh yeah it was a… pink wing.”

“Wait,” Keith interjects leaning forward, “But didn’t Lance look at you first?”

I bite my lip and glance at Shiro hoping he’ll understand. He stares at me for a moment before it clicks in his mind.

“Perhaps it’s because she’s from the future,” Coran adds.

“Maybe, I know that the venom wouldn’t work if the person was blood-related so perhaps because I’m not from your time the venom didn’t um recognise me as a target.”

Lance nods, “Makes sense I guess, but I don’t really feel that different anymore.”

“Yeah that’s because the first minutes of injection the venom is mostly the worst because the hormones are knocked up to about triple before it simmers down. But during this time you’ll want to be around Keith and when you look at him you’ll experience a rush of these hormones.”

Everyone talks and I move over to stand beside Keith. Thankfully Lance engages in a conversation so I can talk to Keith without him noticing.

I lean over and whisper to him, “During this time he will be sensitive so just be careful what you say to him and if you need some alone time can get me and I’ll help you.”

“You are not allowed to leave me alone with him, I’ve already been attacked once.”

“You didn’t seem to mind that much.”

His face flushes and I smirk, it’s almost dinner time but I can tell the next twenty-four hours is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes Legit this took me forever to make mainly because I'd written most of it only to realise that I'd done the love bug with Keith when I wanted to do it with Lance so I had to re-write the whole fucking chapter. So like literally I've been sitting in my bra because it's so fucking hot in my room, so for hours I've been suffering and writing this, so I really hope you like it and I hope you come back for more. My computer also shut down like when I was almost finished and I cried because I thought I lost everything so it's been a long day for me and I'm going to go scroll tumblr now.


	9. I'm not translating that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of the Love Bug bite and Alexis is over this shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: The ending gets a little depressive, it deals with some self-esteem issues and stuff, just be warned when reading it's not really heavy but if your sensitive I just want to urge caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've said it before but I'll just say it again, I don't know spanish all the spanaish in here comes from Google Translate so it's bound to have mistakes and I'm sorry about that.

Being kicked off the bed is what wakes me up. I groan and rub my face, I simply roll over and intend to go back to sleep but instead a tanned body follows me. I let out a huff at the offending weight that now rests on top of me, I open one blurry eye and glare at the brown locks.

“Get off Papa,” I groan and push him off, “Es por eso que Allexa nunca duerme contigo más _(This is why Allexa never sleeps with you anymore)_.”

I roll over and give him my back when he responds with a snore, I climb back onto the bed and snuggle up to Dad. He wraps an arm around my waist and I rest my cheek on his chest.

“Go to sleep already,” Dad mumbles sleepily.

I feel Papa crawl back onto the bed behind me and he yawns, “Stop pushing me off the bed then.”

“You pushed me off first,” I grumble snuggling in deeper.

“Go to fucking sleep.”

Papa yawns again, he pulls the blanket back up around us and under the blanket reaches his arm over me to rest his hand on Dad’s hip. He gently tugs, causing Dad and I to shuffle closer into him and he moves his other arm and Dad rests his head on it. I tug my hair to cascade over my shoulder so it’s not in Papa’s face, before yawning and drifting back to sleep.

 

_A few hours later_

 

I blink open my eyes, I’m upside down. I lean up before flopping back down, correction my head is hanging upside down over the edge of the bed. I blink tiredly at the wall and attempt to get my brain to work again. I feel two bodies beneath my legs and back, my butt fitted between the two bodies. I squint at the ceiling, I feel confused.

I place my palms onto the floor and I lift my body up and go into a handstand before just flopping onto the floor. I rub my eyes and pull my red holophone off the bedside table. I frown at the countdown on it, ’11 hours until end of venom cycle.’ Then below that one is ’10.5 hours until Venom fire.’ Then underneath a reminder pops up, ‘ **Set up preparations for the end of venom cycle.’**

“Oh shit,” I whisper.

The events of yesterday flash through my mind, around seven thirty last night Lance was bitten by a Love Bug. I wince after the encounter we had with bugs last time we took precautions in order to prevent being bitten again, the main reason because of the end effect of the venom, something we called Venom fire due to the end effects of the venom. I let out a groan and start to plan out my day in my mind but I forget to factor in something, which hits me in the face a moment later.

Like actually hits me in the face, I stare at the tanned hand and smack it away. I sit up and groan it’s way too early to starting thinking. I stare at the two of them, Lance has his arm loosely thrown over Keith, and Keith is snuggled up to his chest, their legs loosely intertwined. I place my hand on my heart when an ache appears, it reminds me of my time and my home.

I rub at my eyes and I hear a shuffling of the sheets, Keith sits up and rubs at his eyes staring down at me.

“Why are you on the floor?”

“I often wake up on the floor,” I state the ache dissipating.

He frowns, “Why?”

“I’m a very active sleeper, Tylla or Allexa often just flop onto top of me to hold me still.”

He raises an eyebrow at me but yawns a moment after, he carefully works his way around Lances sleeping body and gets up to stretch. I leans down and reaches out a hand which I take, finally gaining my feet which is a good thing cause my butt was starting to go numb.

“I’m starving you want to get some breakfast and then go train?” Keith asks me.

“Sounds good.”

We go to the leave the room but a large whine sounds out. We both pause and look back to the bed where a sleepy Lance is sitting up.

“I think you forgot something,” I mutter to him.

Lance sits up fully and smiles dopily at Keith, “Morning.”

“Do not leave me alone with him,” Keith mumbles to me.

“Kay…”

“Are we going to get breakfast?” Lance asks getting up to stretch.

The white shirt he’s wearing rides up showing his stomach, Keith’s eyes trail down and I turn away to pretend to gag. Keith snaps his eyes towards me and blushes before promptly storming from the room. Lance turns towards me and frowns.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks.

“He’s just shy,” I reply leaving the room as well.

I hear Lance shuffling around before joining in the hallway a second later. Keith has already disappeared up to the kitchen so Lance and I follow him.

“Hi Hunk!” I yell.

I jump onto his back on wrap my arms around his neck, I place my chin on his shoulder and smile. He pauses for a moment before continuing to place everyone’s food down. Lance sits beside Keith and starts up a conversation with Pidge who’s talking about a new upgrade she’s working on. He casually reaches out and links his fingers with Keith hand which was resting on the table while he talked to Shiro.

Keith jerks back doesn’t react otherwise and I smirk.

I whisper into Hunk’s ear, “There’s love in the air~”

I jump off Hunk’s lightly shaking back and sit beside Keith and get to eat my own breakfast. I spoon the green goo into my mouth as quickly as I can, I’ve gotten use to the taste but it’s still not very pleasant. I finish first and since Keith isn’t finished yet I pull out my holophone and just scroll through some of my pictures.

I pause at my favourite one, everyone was washing the lions down after a particularly messy visit to a planet. Becca and I stand in front of yellow smiling at the camera and in the background Lance sits on Keith’s shoulders, Pidge is on Hunks shoulders both of them holding buckets. Tylla, Allexa and Nico are hiding behind blue’s paw throwing sponges at people. Matt’s adopted daughter Maya runs around chasing Shin and Laylock with the hose. Then in the corridor you can just make out the shocked expressions of Shiro, Allura, Matt and Lu-Lux as they take in the scene.

Keith leans over and looks at the photo, I angle the holophone so he can see it better. A small smile curves up his lips, I hold the holophone under the table so no else can see.

“It was Lance’s idea to start a water fight,” I whisper to him.

“I’m not even surprised,” he whispers back before pointing at Lu-Lux, “Who’s that?”

“Pidge’s husband.”

He’s face looks a little shocked and he leans down to look at the picture a little better. A small smile plays on his face and the two of us stare at the photo for a moment more but our odd behaviour is picked up on.

“What are you looking at?” Lance asks.

He starts to lean over Keith to see but I blank the screen and tuck it back into my pocket.

“Nothing,” Keith and I say together.

“Yeah that’s not suspicious at all,” Pidge comments.

Keith stands up, “I’m going to train, you coming?”

I stand up and salute him sarcastically. Shiro snorts before returning to his conversation with Allura, after the video incident a few days ago they seem to be a bit more cautious around each other but wear dopey smiles when they see each other.

Keith and I leave the room and to neither of our surprises Lance just automatically follows us. The walk is short but mostly filled with Lance’s chatter, I tune him out but Keith occasionally interjects. I bring my hands up and rest them on the back of my neck, I slipped Shiro a note to come and see me when he had time.

We make it to the training room and Keith and Lance strip off their jackets, since I’m wearing shorts and tank top I just go straight into stretching. Lance stretches in the exact same way I do, this is something that Keith notices by the way he looks at Lance before looking at me and looking back. However he makes no comment on this. I come out of my stretch and scratch my nose.

Lance moves over to practice at the shooting range and Keith moves over to the simulation pulling out his Bayard. I tilt my head and move over to a hidden compartment in the wall and pull out a short cylinder that fits in my hand. I move back over to Keith and he frowns at the thing in my hand. I smirk at him and flip it making it grow into a large white Altean staff with small glowing blue symbols.

He makes no comment and fires up the simulation so that there are two robots. We move back to back with some space between us, I adjust my grip on the staff and block the bots first swing. Keith and I train silently and the only sounds in the room is Lance’s shoots and the clanging of metal on metal.

Eventually Shiro comes in and look over at me, I call out to end my half of the simulation. Keith glances back at me but doesn’t pause his training. I walk over to Shiro and gestures towards outside once the door has shut behind us he crosses his arms.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asks.

“I kind of need your help.”

“With what?” he frowns looking slightly up at me.

“There’s something I didn’t mention about the Love Bugs venom,” I tap a finger on my thigh with nervous energy.

He doesn’t say anything but he raises an eyebrow and I clear my throat.

“Due to the nature of the venom we found that Humans have a strange kind of end effect with the poison. We named it Venom Fire it occurs within the last thirty minutes of the poison cycle before it fully leaves the body.”

“Why do you call it Venom Fire?”

“Because of the effects, do you remember how Lance was when he first got bitten?” At his nod I continue, “Well that the begin of the Venom’s cycle, after that he victim calms down and depending on the Bug that bites them they’ll go back to normal but spend their time with the person they’re in love with. However at the end of the cycle is when the Venom has… deadly effects.”

He scowls, “How so?”

“Because the victim will start to feel like they are on fire, they’ll be in physical pain and the only way to start the pain is to hold physical contact with the person they’re in love with. During this time their hormones and such thus they are very highly emotional and their insecurities or any other issues they have can get heightened so it’s important to be careful what you say to them.”

“Why are you only telling me this now?”

“Because I um I don’t know I just thought that you would be better at talking to Keith than me. I can convince Lance to leave with me for a little bit if you are willing to talk to Keith about it.”

He stares at me, “Why can’t you talk to Keith about this, you two seem fairly close.”

I look away from his steely grey eyes, “Because it’s really weird for me, seeing my parents like this. Yeah I know I joke about things and mess around or you know I act serious but this whole thing is majorly weird for me. My parent love each other deeply in my time, but these two aren’t my parent there two love stuck idiots that aren’t allowing themselves to face their feelings. For fucks sake Shiro last night when Lance wanted to sleep in the same bed as Keith, Keith made me sleep with them too, those beds aren’t meant for three!”

“Alrighty calm down.”

“I’m sorry,” I laugh, “It was a long night and I feel a little stressed.”

“I understand, I’ll talk to Keith.”

“Thanks Shiro, when your talking to him the last thing is very important, if Lance gets too emotional he might need to knock him out until the Venom has run its course.”

He nods and the two of us enter the training room again and pause in the doorway. Keith and Lance seem to have finished training and Lance is currently hugging Keith who’s laughing at something. I sigh and rub my neck as Shiro clears his throat, the two of them jump back and Lance just smiles at us.

“Hey what’s up guys?”

“Lance could you come with me, Hunk wants some help making cookies,” I nod outside.

Lance walks over a bit unsure, “Um I don’t know.”

“We some especially for Keith,” I whisper to him when he gets closer, “Keith has a huge sweet tooth and I know he’d love it.”

“Okay then let’s go! Bye Keith.”

Hey waves happily to Keith and we walk out and head to the kitchen to where Hunk is actually attempting to make cookies. Damn I’m good.

“Hey Hunk we’re here to help!” Lance announces.

“Cool man since last time I’m like eighty percent sure that I’m using the right ingredients,” Hunk says.

“Don’t worry I’ll help I can read Altean,” I say tying my hair up.

“Wait you can read Altean and speak Spanish just how many languages do you know?” Pidge asks from the corner.

I shrug, “A couple.”

I move over to help Hunk and Lance does as well but after five minutes gives up and goes to chat with Pidge. Hunk and I shake our heads at him as he laughs over a bad joke he made.

I look at Hunk and shake my head, “He’s a complete idiot no matter the time.”

Hunk laughs just as Keith walks into the Kitchen he glance at me and gives me a small smile just as Lance jumps up and rushes over to him for a hug. It’s gonna be a long few hours.

“Wanna try a cookie Keith?”

 

_A couple hours later_

 

“How long until the… thing?” Keith asks me quietly.

I pull out my holophone, “Five minutes.”

Currently Lance, Keith and I are sitting on the couch, Lance cuddling up to Keith’s left side and me sitting a few feet away from Keith painting my toe nails as we watch an alien movie which Pidge and Allura translate with English subtitles. I got the light blue nail polish from Lance's room, I know all his secret hiding spots, mainly because they're not very good. I watch Lance and Keith out of the corner of my eye, despite what I said to Shiro the team had to go on a mission to investigate a message from one of the alliance allies. Thankfully it didn't require the whole team so Lance and Keith were left behind.

Before my timer reaches zero I notice the change, Keith's paying attention to the movie but I was watching Lance waiting because I know my timing was gonna be been off. His eyes flash the bright red they were before and I stiffen as he lets out a whine in the back of his throat. Keith turns towards and frowns but before he can say anything Lance has climbed into his lap and rubbing his face on his shoulder.

"Keith..." He lets out another whine.

Keith's arm go around, "It's alright, I'm here."

"Hace tanto calor."

Keith glances over at me and I translate, "It's so hot."

He frowns and pulls the Cuban closer to his body, rubbing his hands up and down his back. I did warn Keith before the movie started that Lance might use his first language since he'd probably feel safer with it. I had to promise to translate.

"I know Lance, just hang in there alright," Keith mumbles.

"Te quiero mucho."

"I love you so much."

"Enfriarme."

"Cool me down."

"I'm trying Lance," he gently moves Lance's hair off his sweaty forehead, "Oh god your so hot."

"Por favor, eres el único que está caliente."

"Please you’re the one that's hot."

Lance whimpers again snuggling in closer to Keith who watches him with worried eyes. I remember when Becca was going through it, constant whimpering and often changing conversations. I hated seeing her like that, at the time I had a huge crush on Tylla but I knew I had to take care of Becca. I can image how Keith must feel right now.

"Nunca quiero que notes."

"I never want you notice."

"Notice what Lance?" Keith whispers quietly.

“Que soy el peor paladín, que no importa lo que intente hacer, tú o cualquier persona siempre son mejor que yo. Que me preocupa no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ayudar al equipo, que me reemplazarán con algo mejor.”

"That I'm the worst paladin, that no matter what I try or do, you or someone else is always better than me. That I worry about not being good enough to help the team, that you'll replace me with someone better," My voice cracks as I translate, I set the little bottle of nail polish to the side.

"Lance..."

He shakes his head, "Estoy asustado."

"I'm scared."

"We're all scared Lance, we do a lot and we all walk into battle knowing that we might not come out again," Keith pulls him in tighter.

"Estoy asustado. Asustado de que soy solo la séptima rueda, Asustado de que un día todos se den cuenta de que no me necesitan, que el estúpido coqueteo no vale nada."

"I'm scared. Afraid that I'm just the seventh wheel, scared that one day you'll all realise that you don't need me, that the stupid flirt isn't worth anything."

"Lance your not the seventh wheel, your the leg of Voltron. We need, we'll always need you. I need you."

Lance puts his hand gently on Keith's face, "Estaba tan ciego que no me di cuenta de que te había amado por tanto tiempo. Ojalá pudiera haberte hablado en la guarnición. Creando una rivalidad falsa solo para tratar de obtener un poco de tu atención. que tonto."

I cough and don't translate those words. Keith glances over at me but I shake my head, no way am I repeating that out loud.  _I was so blind to not realise that I've loved you for so long. I wish I could have spoken to you back at the garrison. Creating a fake rivalry just to try to get a little of your attention. How silly._ Keith turns his attention back onto Lance who gently runs his fingers through his hair before whimpering again.

"Duele, duele tanto."

"It hurts, it hurts so much."

"Fuck, Lance I know, it'll be okay."

"Desearía ser tan fuerte como tú Keith."

"I wish I was as strong as you were Keith."

"Lance..."

Lance groans and buries his face into Keith's jacket, “Te quiero mucho.”

“I love you so much.”

I turn my head after whispering the translation, this hurting my heart. I know Lance has a lot of self-doubt issues and even suffers from anxiety, in the futures he’s much better with it but still refuses to talk to anyone other than Allura. I think that they start talking about those things after she becomes the Blue Paladin, they get closer, a very close friendship is formed due to an event that happens in this times future, poor Shiro.

“Por favor, nunca me dejes.”

“Please don’t ever leave me.”

“I promise.”

“Quema Keith.”

“It burns.”

“I know, it’ll be over soon.”

Lance hiccups and tries to burrow deeper into Keith. After that Lance mumbles incoherently and Keith shushes and whispers reassuring words to him. I let out a breath I feel extremely uncomfortable with the situation and go back to painting my nails doing another three layers before the venom finally runs it course.

I glance over at Lance as the time comes up, his head rests on Keith’s shoulder looking at my direction but his eyes are glazed, the pain evident on his face. But then the red finally flashes for the last time, Keith’s colour. No matter what Lion he pilots or which Lion he doesn’t pilot Lance always says that red is Keith’s colour.

Lance blinks dazed looking at me and finally registering something, he doesn’t register that he’s in Keith’s lap straight away. Instead he leans back and looks at me as I paint my toe nails the final time.

“Is that my nail polish?” he asks me.

“Yep, the colours pretty,” I reply looking back at my task.

“Wait why the fuck am I on your lap!?” He shrieks.

He clambers off Keith’s lap, his face goes a deeper red as the memories flow in and he remembers everything that’s happened. Keith doesn’t say anything and just looks down, hands curling in to fist in his lap. Lance sprints from the room and Keith stands up only to flop back onto the couch as the movie credits roll up on the screen.

“Don’t worry too much about,” I say looking at my handiwork, the colour contrast nicely with my pale skin.

“How can I not worry, he probably hates me,” Keith mumbles.

I roll my eyes before looking at him, he’s pouting, “He’s probably just embarrassed. It’s a lot to take in, no matter what plus it could’ve happened to anyone. Love Bugs are dangerous little pests but if handled correctly everyone will be fine. You did a good job. Give him time and you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know…”

“Well I do, it’ll be fine. Worrying won’t do anything good so if you need to go train and work it off.”

He lets out a sigh, “Alright, I’ll see you at dinner then.”

“Yep.”

He gets up and leaves, I let my head fall back against the couch and hum. I feel exhausted and mentally drained maybe I should skip dinner and go to sleep. I get up and stretch before heading to the kitchen and grabbing two bowls of food goo. I take one to Lance’s room first, I gently knock on the door and tell him it’s just by the door before going to my own room.

I eat quickly and try not to think about things but it doesn’t work very well. The red flashing in Lance’s eyes reminds me too much of Tylla and the brilliant purple that flashed in her eyes the best sign off a White Winged Love Bug. The colour they think of when they think of the person they love, its really romantic but also completely terrifying.

I let out a sigh and flop onto the bed before remember, pulling out my knife I scratch in another tally on the wall. I gently stroke the marks in the walls, I’ll be home soon, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, truthfully this chapter took forever and the end scene I wrote it like four different times, I kind of based it off my own experiences mostly my anxiety attacks so if you feel that it's not very good I'm sorry but I tried my best but I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll like the next ones to come. Thanks so much.


	10. Storytime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing cards turns into stories and turns into the Galra of all mood swings.

“Got any threes?” I ask Pidge.

“Go fish.”

“Damnit.”

Hunk, Pidge and I are currently sitting on the floor with Shiro and Allura on the couch chatting quietly and watching us. Pidge found a deck of cards on one of the planets they’ve visited and decided that we should play some cards. We tried to play poker but Hunk really wasn’t good at it so we went with a more classic game.

“Aces?” Pidge asks me.

“Fuck you,” I say as I hand it over.

She smiles with victory before turning to Hunk, “Jacks hand them over.”

“How are you so good at cards?” Hunk asks her handing her the card.

“It’s a secret.”

“She played with Matt heaps when she was younger,” I say looking at the two little cards in my hand, “That and she’s probably cheating.”

She snorts, “Nothing you could prove.”

“You just did,” I reply.

“Whatever, give me your three.”

“I hate you.”

I hand her the card, she laughs gleefully and takes the card adding it to her growing pile.

“Hmm, Hunk queens?”

“Go fish.”

“Alexis nines?”

“Catch a fish. Pidge give me your queen.”

“Shit. How are you so good at this game?”

“I learnt from the master,” she raises an eyebrow, “My Papa. He’s chiller at card games. Hunk a two?”

“Yeah Lance is pretty good at cards, and no sorry.”

“But he’s shit at board games despite loving them,” I shrug.

“You’re not even surprised that we realised that Lance is your Papa?” Hunk asks me.

“Well it’s pretty fucking obvious except to the two idiots,” Pidge mumbles, “Alexis a queen?”

“Go fish and it is, it takes a huge push to get them to go out in the first place.”

“I bet you have lots of stories from the future of them.”

“Oh yeah, I love my parent but sometimes they really are idiots. Like one time just after they started dating Papa got sick and everyone thought he was just being dramatic and he was being really clingy to Dad. Dad thought he was messing around and shoved him away but realised he had a huge fever. So he rushed around the castle in a panic trying to look after him, apparently it was hilarious.”

“Oh god that would totally happen, you have to tell us more. I mean this is bound to be hilarious and it’s not like we’ll know exactly when the events will occur,” Pidge nudges me.

“Do you have a nine?”

“Go fish and now spill.”

“Hmm, one time Dad got super drunk while we were at a celebrating on a planet and he just turned to Papa and said, “What if there are aliens?” and Papa was like, “Keith, babe, you’re part alien.” Then he was just like oh and changed the conversation.”

They laugh at my imitations of my parents, “Oh god, we need to get Keith drunk now.”

“None of you are getting drunk,” Shiro interjects, “You’re all underage.”

Pidge rolls her eyes, “Fine when we’re of age we gotta find some good space alcohol.”

I shake my head, “Pidge twos?”

“Go fish,” she says sitting up.

“Nuts, there was also a time where Dad was super pissed at Shiro during like a paladin meeting and shouting, “You know what I’m going to take my shit and leave.” Then proceeded to pick up Papa, through him over his shoulder and was like bye hoes before slamming the door. I was in the corridor with Allexa and we just watched him walk down the hallway with Lance and we heard Aunt Pidge whisper, “What the fuck just happened?” Later he didn’t even apologise he was just so proud of himself and Papa thought it was hilarious.”

“Oh my god,” Hunk whispers shaking his head.

Shiro just sighs, “The more I learn about the future the more worried I get.”

“Its fine Shiro, I mean that’s not even the worst of it, once during a party Allura was sitting in you lap and Papa turned to Dad and was like why don’t we ever do that. So Dad pulled him onto his lap and when I walked over to them like ten minutes later I hear Papa ask, “Do you seriously have a boner right now?” and Dad was like, “You wanted this.” I had to leave the room.”

“Oh my god, did anyone else hear?” Hunk asks.

The card of our game now tossed on the floor as everyone moves around getting comfortable. Hunk lays on his stomach with his legs kicked up in the air, Pidge rests against the couch watching me and I cross my legs and smile.

“Oh a few people, one of the council members was talking to Shiro about it and asking what a boner was. Shiro almost choked to death, everyone was embarrassed after that. Except Pidge she was recording everything.”

“Classic.”

“Hey guys what are you up too?”

We all turn to look as Lance walks into the room a smile perked on his lips and a bounce in his steps.

“Just listening to some stories from the future,” Pidge says.

“Isn’t that like dangerous?” he asks coming to sit on the couch next to Shiro.

“Nah they’re just harmless stories, like the one where you and Pidge were sitting at the table and tapping on it. Keith said, “Stop it,” and pidge replied, “Stop what?” and Keith was so upset and said, “You’re talking about me in Morse Code.” Then you being the little shit you are were like, “Yeah Keith, that’s exactly what we’re doing. With our very limited budget, we went and took a class on a very outdated, unnecessary form of communication. Communication that used to be used on Earth, while we are in the middle of space nowhere near Earth. Yeah Keith, we did all that just so we could talk about you in front of you.” So Keith said, “Am I wrong?” and Pidge said, “No. No that’s exactly what we did.” He was so upset you with you.”

“Oh god we only did that the other week, how do you know exactly what happened?” Lance looks at me horrified, “Also how are you so good at the voice intimidations?”

“I’ve had lots of practice telling stories to the younger kids and not only does Pidge love to share stories with me but the castle records everything.”

“It does what!?” Lance shrieks turning to Allura.

She holds up her hands in a peaceful manner, “Lance calm down it’s for security reasons and they don’t record the resting chambers. I promise.”

Lance sinks back into the couch and turns back to look at me, “I’m afraid as to how much you know.”

“You should be, Allexa and Tylla once hacked into the system and there were many hours of footage. And a lot of it involved you my dear Lancey Lance.”

His face bursts into a blush, “S-shut up. It’s hard to believe that you’re not Pidge’s kid with how alike you are to her.”

I laugh, “Then you don’t want to meet Allexa she’s way more like Pidge than I am. But Tylla, Pidge’s actual kid is more like you.”

“So who’s Allexa?” Pidge asks me.

“She’s my twin, she looks more like Papa than Dad. So we’re not very identical, but Papa thinks it’s really cool. He really likes that even though I look more like Dad that I got his eyes and vice versa for Allexa. He says it’s a cool aesthetic.”

“That’s stupid,” Keith comments as he enters the room.

Lance frowns at him, “I have to agree with her Papa it does sound like a cool aesthetic.”

“That’s not surprising,” he comments smirking at him.

“Are you calling me stupid?” he bristles.

“Who knows?”

“Yeah well you’re stupid.”

He pouts and crosses his arms looking away, Keith shakes his head and looks at him affectionately. Shiro sucks in a breath at the look and Keith snaps away and comes to sit with me on the floor instead of sitting beside Lance on the couch like he was going to.

He clears his throat, “Anyway what are you doing?”

“Nothing much, Alexis is just telling us embarrassing stories about you and your boo from the future,” Pidge smirks at him before turning to me, “But there is actually something I want to know.”

“What is it?” I ask.

I lean my head on Keith’s shoulder out of habit, when he tenses under me I get ready to move my head but he replaces and gently runs his fingers through my hair. In truth it surprises me, just how much has my presence affected them.

“How do you have some changes of clothes? Like you have a different outfit every day and you have a tiny bag.”

I look down, I’m wearing black jeans, a dark blue tank top and red high tops. I glance up they’re all still wearing the same clothes they’ve had for the past few days I’ve been here.

“Oh that, I have a device that changes them.”

I pull the small silver box out of my pocket to show them.

“I don’t know how it technically works but it changes the entirety of my clothes. I select which outfit I’d like for the day and place it on my chest. It then reconstructs the clothes I’m currently wearing to the clothes that I asked for and they come out like brand new.”

“No way that’s so cool,” Hunk leans forward to look at the little device.

“It also can save an outfit and replicate it exactly later on.”

“Can I try it?” Lance asks excitedly.

“Of course,” I get up and he does as well.

“Allexa programed it for me, and she also added a bunch of outfits I’ve never touched so I have no idea what they are.”

I press a few buttons before placing the device on Lance’s chest. I scans his clothes saving them before it recontracts into a dress. My eyes widen and I burst out laugh. He stands there in a cute little blue sundress. His face goes bright red but he begins to laugh as well.

“I’m so sorry Lance I didn’t know that would happen. I don’t ever wear dresses so I didn’t realise there was even one on it.”

“Its fine,” he wipes away a tear, “It reminds me of the times my older sister dressed me and my brothers up in their clothes.”

“Oh yeah Tiana told me about that one, she even had pictures,” I tap at the device to bring back Lances clothes.

I look up and suck in a breath, shit. Tears start to shine in his eyes.

“Tiana, you meet my older sister? Does that mean we get to go home?” He grabs my hands.

I look at him, “Yeah, Lance. You refused to give up hope. It’s where you get married.”

“I get married? Am I happy with them? Am I happy in the future?”

I swallow at the almost desperate look in his eyes. I close my own eyes for a moment and turn my hand, I move it so I’m holding Lances hand.

“Yes, Lance you’re very happy in the future, everyone is happy in my time. I promise.”

He drops our hands and wrap his arms around me hugging me tightly. I gently pat his back and place the device on the middle of his back and activate it changing his clothes back to his normal ones. HE finally lets me go and I give a tight lipped smile.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” I say.

“Alexis.”

I turn around to look at Lance, “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

I nod and leave the room, I go to my room and slid down onto the floor. There’s only a few days left. It’ll be okay, I look at the dashes I’ve left in the wall. Just a few days, then I won’t have to see so much pain in everyone’s eyes. I knew things we’re hard for all of them at first but I didn’t realise how much pain they all have.

Shiro looks so strong on the outside but its not hard for me to see the cracks in the façade and Lance, oh god. I didn’t realise just how much he’s going through, they’re all so strong. But they’re just kids, they’re my age but they didn’t grow up with this shit, it was thrust onto them. I look at the empty room around me, my room is filled with pictures and little objects that I’ve collected over time but this room is empty.

I hug my knees tighter into myself, I drop my forehead onto my bent knees and sob. Why I’m crying?

I’m not really sure, it might be from overstimulation or any number of things. But something that is clear is this isn’t where I’m supposed to be, I just want to go home. I sob harder, the sound echoing in this empty room. I look up my vision blurry and red fills my vision.

“Why does this shit always happen to me?” I mutter.

I launce myself to my feet and rip the bed off the wall and toss it across the room. It shatters the doorway that leads into the little bathroom attached to the room. I roar, tears streaking down my face. I drag my claws down the wall next to the door, the purple fur kicking in and my body burns at the force of the change.

I punch the wall and move over to toss the bedside table against the door, it shatters upon impact and dents the door. My bag dropping my few belongings onto the floor, I drop to my knees. A brief pain hits me but I ignore it as I toss my belonging around the room.

A picture of everyone on the ship happily smiling at the camera. The frame cracks as it smashes into the wall.

The special glass hippo that Dad loves and gave to me in order for me to return it to him. It cracks on smashes on the floor beside me.

The uniquely crafted glass lion that Papa adores but gave me to help with my episodes. Shatters against the door.

Becca’s favourite bracelet that she gave to me before my mission to remember her. The delicate yellow stones destroyed as it’s thrown across the floor.

Matty’s lucky black bandana to help block out the light when trying to sleep in Galra rooms and ships. Ripped under my claws.

Allexa’s loved stuffed owl that Papa won for her third birthday. Ripped apart in my rage.

Tylla’s matching ring to the one I wear, the rings we got as a promise that I would always come back and that she would wait. Dropped from my grasp as the door opens.

I snarl and jump at them, not caring who it is or what they want only knowing that whoever it is has done nothing wrong. Regardless of knowing that, like all my precious possession I aim my claws with the full intention to destroy.

They side step and step into my room, escaping my outstretched claws. I growl, the red starting to dissipate and I panic, I launch myself at them again a punch this time. They block and yank me closer to them, their arms wrapping tight around me, holding me immobile.

I scream, one of rage before the red dissipates and the rage is replaced with sadness and pain.

I just want to go home.

The two of us sink to the floor, I continue to scream, my body shrinking and my claws disappearing and I grip their shirt at their back tightly in my fists. I vaguely hear the door open but I continue to scream and tears continue to leak through my tightly closed eyes. Eventually my voice goes hoarse and I stop screaming, but sobs continue to choke out of me hurting my throat.

“Alexis?” Lance asks me.

“I want to go home.”

“I know.”

“I want to go home!”

He places his head on top of mine, “I know. We’ll get you home.”

I feel another set of arms wrap around me and I pause, this feels like home but wrong. Regardless I sink into the feeling. They continue to hold me until the tears stop and my breathing evens.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper.

“For what?” Lance asks me.

“I attacked you.”

“You’re not the first.”

“I destroyed your glass lion.”

“We’ll fix it.”

“I shattered Dad’s glass hippo.”

“We’ll fix that too.”

“I wreaked Becca’s favourite bracelet.”

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“I shredded Matty’s bandana.”

“We’ll get him another one, he’ll never know.”

“I destroyed the stuffed owl that you won Allexa.”

“I’ll have to win her another one.”

“I broke my promise to Tylla.”

“What promise was that?” Keith asks from behind me.

“That I’d always come home to her, as fast as I can and that she’d always wait for me.”

“Who says you broke that promise?” Lance questions me.

“I did, I’m not home.”

“Oh Alexis, but you’ll be home. You haven’t broken your promise at all, its not your fault that this happened. It’s not anyone’s and when you get home, you need to remember that you didn’t break your promise. Because you did exactly that and it’s obvious that it matters to you otherwise you wouldn’t be here screaming and crying.”

“Are you sure,” I open my eyes to look at his blurry outline.

“I’m positive. But you’re going to be doing a lot of grovelling, future me loves that little glass lion.”

I pause before I laugh, it’s wet and hurts my throat. I rub my face it feels gross and I’m sure it looks that way. I look around the room at the carnage, I gently pull away from them and move over to where all the shattered and ripped pieces are. I pick each and every piece up and cradle them to my chest.

I close my eyes and whisper, “I’m going home, wait for me just a little longer.”

A soft feeling spreads thought out my chest and I open my eyes to see the soft purple glow surround me. It wraps the items in its glow and mends the shattered stone, broken glass and ripped fabrics. I smile, the purple glow that is uniquely mine gently fades back into me and all the pieces that I broke now rest in my hands mended.

“That’s so cool, you gotta show me how to do that so I can fix Pidge’s headphones before she finds out I broke them” Lance says in awe.

“You did what?!” Pidge screeches from the doorway.

I look over, everyone stands in the doorway, other than Keith and Lance who still sit on the floor behind me. And Pidge who just launched herself at Lance.

“Ah Shit! I’m sorry Pidge please stop hitting me!”

I can’t help but laugh again, Keith shuffles over to me and gently wraps his arm around my shoulders. I hold the items closer to chest.

“Are you alright now Alexis?” Allura asks me.

“Yeah… I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Shiro says before adding, “Although you might want to say that to the room.”

I wince, “Oops?”

“Pidge I said I’m sorry! Don’t bite me!”

We all look over to Lance as he tried to defend himself against the angry little goblin. I let out a breath and lean into Keith a little more. Two more days, lets hope nothing more exciting happens during those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, I've had barely interenet for the last two weeks and I'm still struggling but regardless I had to have re-written this chapter like fifty different times so I hope it turned out alright. I used some prompts and ideas of Tumblr so I don't claim anything that isn't mine. Also I expected this to be one of the like mini chapters but turned into like a normal sized one so I hope its good. Anyway I love everyone that leaves comments and kudos, I appreciate you all and hope you continue to enjoy this until the end :D
> 
> Also I'm super excited for the next chapter, now I just have to write it.


	11. Songs are the hearts way of speaking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently listened to a song and I couldn't help but think of Lance so I decided to add this little chapter. In the middle of the night things tend to get sappy and maybe a little sad.

By my guess sometime around midnight, either way most people are asleep, except for me. My emotions might still be askew but either way I can't fall asleep to save my life so what better way to tired yourself out than walking around a creepy dark castle. Brilliant idea really.

I let out a sigh, I could go and try to find Pidge, she doesn't mind company just as long as you don't disturb her work. I walk past a room and to my surprise I spot light filtering under the closed door, i look around. Who's at the observatory this late?

The doors slid open and i spot Lance, a blanket wrapped around his frame and he gazes out at the stars his legs tucked up to his chest.

"Wha'cha doing?" I ask him as i move to sit beside him.

"Nothing really, just thinking of home."

"Homesickness?"

"Yeah, i guess you don't really have that do you." He looks sadly at me.

I shake my head, "I was born and raised in the castle but this isn't really my home. The castle changes a lot in the future, there's a lot more life and dents and colour to everything. So I feel, I would always feel homesick on my missions. I feel it now too, maybe not as bad as usual but its there."

"That makes sense I guess."

He goes back to gazing out at the stars, he has bags under his eyes and his hair is slightly mussed. I guess he tried to sleep but gave up and came out here to think.

"What do you miss most about Earth?" I ask him.

"My family and the beach. There was nothing better than having a picnic with the family on the shore of the beach, the warm sand between your toes and the waves crashes just in front of you."

I hum slightly, I guess that's one of the reasons he demanded that he got married on a beach. Everyone knew he'd want his family there but the beach surprised everyone, but it made him happy so I guess Keith didn't care either way.

"You taught me a lot of Earth songs you know."

"I did. I taught you Spanish and earth songs, wow."

"Yeah, I even know how to play guitar. I can surf too, that's why Aunt Pidge designed my board to look like a surf board. You said it added a touch of Earth to space."

We fall into a silence for a moment, both of us gazing out into space. 

"What your favourite song?"

I glance at him instead of reply I choose to open my mouth and sing, Papa loves to sing and the lyrics have always connected us. So many songs that I love but there's one that always remind me of Papa:

 

Finding refuge in my own lies

"How are you"

"I'm doing alright"

Small talk is a great disguise

Just let me be just let me be

Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind

Am I only living, living to survive?

Shake it off but I've lost the drive

Just let me be just let me be

Let me be, okay

 

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

They don't think I need help

But I'm scaring myself

I just want to be ok

I just want to be ok

 

All the voices in my head are coming to life

They're getting louder and I'm terrified

How do you run from your own mind?

Is this what I've become?

Take it back what have I done

 

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

They don't think I need help

But I'm scaring myself

I just want to be ok

I just want to be ok

 

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

There is a new kind of poison and starting to spread

But I didn’t think the antidote was in my hands

I can change my plans I can change my plans

I tried to find my reflection on the glass

But all I ever saw were the things I lacked

All the smudges on the mirror made me go insane

All I ever thought I was

Was a mistake

 

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread

No one knows what goes on up inside my head

Up inside my head

Up inside my head

 

I finish and look at him, his mouth hangs open. I give him a smile and stand up, I offer him my hand.

"I think it's time we both went to bed."

"Yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Antidote by Faith Marie, just in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Also this was pretty bad and I might remove it but I wanted to add it. So shrugs.


	12. Please don’t touch yourself inappropriately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis is looking forward to relaxing day while the paladins go on a mission she gets to read a book and relax while the days start to finally seem to begin to reach the time when she can go home. But things never seem to work out the way she wants when one is stuck in the past.

“Alexis are you going to come and watch?”

I look up from my book, “Watch what?”

“I’m not entirely sure I think it’s some sort of shooting star but it sounds super cool,” Lance says bouncing up and down in excitement.

“I’m alright.”

“Alrighty, I’ll tell you about it.”

“Okay Lance.”

He runs off, I look back down at my book. After my little moment yesterday I couldn’t exactly stay in that room. So I’m currently in the room beside Keith’s, Allura assured me that they’ll get the room fixed up but it will take some work.

I continue to read the book despite not really understanding what the hell is going on. Regardless I’m enjoying reading about a space pirate, a princess with an obsession with shiny objects and a crew of literal scaredy cats.

A couple minutes later a knock comes to my door, I frown and place the book down before walking over to open the door. I tilt my head at Coran.

“Is something wrong?”

“Quite, perhaps you could come and help me on the bridge.”

“Okay...”

I step out of my room and the two of us head down to where I assume the others are gathered. Once we’re almost there I turn to look at Coran.

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“I think it’ll be best if you witness it for yourself.”

I frown and we finally step onto the bridge, everyone else is gathered here and I look around for any issues but find none. Everyone else has their backs to me or aren’t facing me so they don’t spot me right away.

“Coran I don’t see anything that’s wrong.”

“Alexis!” Keith cries.

I physically shake as he runs at me failing his arms and a mortified looking Lance behind him. I rush forward and look him over.

“Keith are you alright?”

“It’s me Lance!”

I look him in the eyes and blink, “I’m sorry?”

“What he’s trying to say,” Lance says his tone gruffer than usual, “Is that we’ve somehow switched bodies.”

“What?” I frown at them, “Are you guys playing a joke on me?”

“I’m afraid this is no joke.” Coran moves over to beside me, “After passing a strange asteroid, the castle seemed to shake and the paladins and princess knocked into each other and were knocked out. At first I didn’t notice anything wrong with them and was checking the castles systems when they woke up and started screaming. It seems that they all have somehow switched bodies.”

“Alright then, so.” I point at Keith, “Your Lance.”

He nods.

“Your Keith then,” I point to Lance.

He sighs and nods.

“Then who is Allura?”

Shiro raises his hand, his face is bright red and he has his Galra hand wrapped around his waist.

“Shiro?”

Allura raises her hand her face completely blank but the panic evident in her eyes.

“Hunk?”

Pidge timidly raises her hand, her knees pressed together that seem to be shaking.

“Then your Pidge.” I nod to Hunk.

He nods back.

“Well then, firstly does anyone feel any forms of pain or other major issues? I’m sure you’re uncomfortable but bear with me for a moment.”

They all think for a moment before shaking their heads.

“Alright then, we’re going to move to the living room and we’ll figure this out. Coran I want you to stay here and run tests.”

“What type of tests do you suggest?”

“Try to figure out everything about the asteroid that we passed. Find out why the castle shook, I didn’t feel anything so I’m think that it might’ve just been the room. Then check for any anomalies in this room or any other signs that could’ve caused or helped to cause this.”

He salutes me, “Understood.”

He walks over to his station and I nod at the others, “Alright then let’s move. But slowly for most of you.”

Keith and Lance easily follow me, their bodies very similar. Allura walks fine but Shiro has a slight shift to his legs as he walks, Hunk continuously trips on his feet and Pidge just shuffles along holding the back of Keith’s shirt. I put Hunk’s arm around my shoulders and the seven us manage to get to the living room without injury.

They all drop onto the couch aside from Lance who stands against the wall with his arms crossed. I stand in front of the lot of them and plant my hands on my hips.

“So this situation is a bit unique.”

“Unique!” Keith squeaks out which is very odd sounding, “I have a mullet! Things couldn’t be worse.”

“I beg to differ,” Hunk says glaring at him, “Trying being triple your size and having the wrong... bits.”

“I have to agree with Pidge,” Shiro pips up, “It is very strange, even for an Altean. We often do not change our genders and I personally never have, so this is very odd for me.”

“Wait you can change your gender?” Keith asks leaning around Allura to look at Shiro.

“Yes, in fact there are some that presently change their birth genders when they’re of age.”

“That is so cool!” He jumps up and down in excitement.

“Could you stop that,” Lance snaps at him, “Stop saying things weirdly while you’re in my body.”

“I can’t change the way I talk,” Keith snaps back at him.

“Well you could try.”

“Why don’t you try I don’t sound that emo.”

“Well I don’t sound…”

“Enough!” Allura yells, “Now isn’t the time for your arguing.”

“Shiro is right, first I think we need to set some rules. Respect the person’s body like you would your own, I’m sorry Lance but that does mean you need to tone it down a little.”

“Aww, I thought you were on my side Lexis.”

“Why would she be on your side dumbass,” Lance rolls his eyes.

“I’m not on anyone’s side, I just mean that Keith’s voice really shouldn’t go that high. I like my ears not bleeding.”

“Ha!”

“The other rule is pretty obvious but I think it needs to be said regardless. Please don’t touch yourself inappropriately.”

“Why are you looking at me!” Keith scowls at me.

“Lance, I love you but out of everyone here you’re the most likely to do something inappropriate.”

“I’m feeling very attacked right now,” He mumbles.

I roll my eyes, “You’ll get over it.”

He pouts but leans against the couch and falls silent.

“Alright now we deal with the major issue, how we’re going to deal with the peace negotiation with the Almakka’s.” I scratch an itch behind my ear.

 Hunk leans forward and frowns, “Shouldn’t we first find a way to get back to our bodied?”

I shake my head, “Unfortunately that isn’t the top priority, but don’t worry Pidge it’s second. But the Almakka is important to the future, in more ways than you might understand.”

“Just how many races out there are important in your future?” Keith whines.

I turn to glare at him and he visibly swallows, “More than you could currently image. I have lived in the future. I still fight in the future. The war never wins when you defeat one enemy there are always more to take their place. More often then not they’re more powerful than the first and learn from their mistakes. There were many times that my life and that of my family and friends were saved by some of these races classified as important, so you better listen to me. Get me Lance?”

He nods mutely and I take a deep breath realising that my Galra genes were probably popping up.

“I must agree with our young Alexis, the Almakka won’t tolerate tardiness and it will be worse if you attempt to reschedule.”

“Almakka are very skilled in many ways, they would never meet with you again.” I rub my forehead, “I will go you with you all encase anything happens.”

“I thought you wanted a day to relax since your going home soon,” Lance says as he comes off the wall, concern evident in his voice.

I wave it off, “It’s fine, it’s a peace meeting, Shiro and Allura will take charge as they always do. Some advice I can give you, don’t pretend to be the person who’s body your stuck in. Just act as normally as you can and after the meeting we’ll deal with the issue at hand, alright?”

Everyone nods and I look towards the ceiling before I look back at Keith who relaxes with his feet up on the couch. He sits up when he notices me watching him.

“What?” he asks nervously.

“Lance, I love you, but just this once don’t flirt with anyone while you are in Keith’s body.”

“Why are you picking on me, like any girl would ever want me in this body.” I give him a look and he freezes and coughs, “I mean um…”

“Anyway we’ll need to leave in a moment, I suggest you all head towards the lions now and head for Almakkia.”

“Should we go to our own lions?”

“Well the lions are connected to your mind and soul not your body, but in case there are other species on the planet we don’t wish to confuse anyone. So we’ll take Red and I’ll pilot here, it might be a tight fit but you’ll have to deal.”

“Move along Paladins we have a long day to look forward to,” Coran says smiling at them.

Shiro is the only one who doesn’t get up, he lets out a sigh and looks towards me as I rub my neck.

“Did you find anything Coran?”

“Afraid not, there seems to be no reason that such an incident has happened to our young paladins and the princess.”

He strokes his moustache in thought. I look at Shiro, this is all giving me a headache.

“Are you alright Allura?”

“Yes, it is a different experience for me but I fear for the paladins. While in each other’s bodies their actions and movements are hindered. If we to be attacked currently it would be a disaster.”

“It will be fine Allura after the meeting I’m sure that the…” I cough, “I’m sure that we’ll fix it.”

She nods as the paladins walk back into the room dressed in their armour, I tilt my head it certainly is interesting to see Keith in the blue armour and for Allura to wear the black amour.

“We should only need two lions to make it down to planet, so for the sake of everyone’s safety we take Red and Blue. Allura, Shiro and I will fly with Keith in Red or Lance and Hunk and Pidge you can go in Blue. Is everyone alright with that?”

They all nod and I turn to Coran, “Do not worry while you are on Almakkia I shall continue to run tests on the situation.”

“Thanks Coran, now let’s move and get this over with so I can have a nap.”

“I was about to commend you on your great leadership skills but I’m not so sure anymore,” Allura comments, giving me a classic Shiro look.

I shrug and we move to the Lions, thankfully the rides to the pink planet are event free but I get Lance to open up the coms before we land.

“Now just a reminder, the Almakka’s are very large on respect so no matter what you think about their appearances, I can guarantee they’re much older and smarter than any of you. Respect is big and if you forget that we’re all in trouble.”

We land on the soft pink planet and the people make their way towards us. They come to about three feet and are a purple scaly race. Everyone comes to stand beside me, even Shiro, Alteans haven’t ever interacted with the Almakka’s since they were in hidden before the destruction of Altea.

I fall into a semi bow, the one in front who is slightly larger than his companions and wears a white robe instead of white coverings nods at me.

“King Arc’kem.” I dip my head.

“Warrior Allexis,” a smile curves up his lips revealing the sharp teeth his kind possesses, “How interesting to see you here.”

“I am sure that you knew that I would I arrive this time,” I reply to him in his formal dialect.

“Regardless, shall we introduce ourselves now.”

“I am Allexis from a distant future and these are the Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura from Altea.”

He nods his head and continues in English for them to understand him, “Young Paladins, I am King Arc’kem and this is my mate Tay’lem.”

He gestures to the female who stands to his direct right.

“Are you sure its alright to tell them you’re from the future?” Keith asks me nervously from my left.

“Its fine Lance, they already knew.”

“Allow us to move inside to start our negotiations. Allexis if you will please follow Tay’lem she wishes to speak with you.”

I nod and move to follow behind her but I feel a strong hand hold me back. I look behind me to see Lance holding my arm and with an unhappy expression facing Arc’kem.

“Is something wrong Red Paladin?” Arc’kem asks an amused expression.

“Why does she have to go with your mate?”

“Keith,” I try to warn.

“She will not be harmed, Tay’lem only wishes to speak without an audience. You have nothing to worry but we understand your worries, after all not many parents would be comfortable with their child going off with someone who is unknown to them. But rest assured we hold a deep respect to your daughter and would never dream of harming her in anyway. Now please let us continue to our negotiations before the day grows dark.”

“Keith, I’ll be fine.”

He pauses before finally releasing his grip on my arm but only after Allura drops a hand on his shoulder. I follow behind Tay’lem as the others follow Arc’kem.

“It is good to see you again Warrioress, we were worried about you for a time.”

“Yes but I’m sure you knew that things would turn out this way, as you always do Queen Tay’lem.”

“There are no formalities needed between friends Allexis.”

I smile, “Of course Tay’lem.”

“You have been doing well at keeping the future safe, not many would do as well as you.”

I wince, “Be that as it may, there still have been a few times where I have been less than safe.”

She shakes her head, “You worry to much Young Warrior, you are strong. You are heart of Voltron there and even now. It is not a secret that you have issues but there is none in this universe that can be called perfect. You must find your own perfection within yourself. Self-doubt is a killer, your greatest foe seems to remain yourself Allexis.”

“As always Tay’lem you are the wisest.”

“It is in our nature.”

The Almakka’s are what we call archivists, they live in all times and realities. They chose when they are to appear to others, like now. But their rule is that they cannot interfere or change the course of fate no matter the realty. But they can guide and provide wisdom and lost information. Which is what they do in my time, it takes years for the Paladins to believe they gain the trust of the race to earn their actual help.

But all they need is to ask, Almakka’s believe that the courage to ask is one of the greatest ways to seek knowledge and gain trust. To ask them for help or information is to give them your trust and in return they will give you their trust. But it is not something that can be taken, it must be given of free will.

“Do you know how to return everyone to their rightful bodies?” I ask her.

She smiles, “Of course, follow me to our garden.”

We enter a beautiful greenhouse, well technically a pink a house but you get what I mean. Its filled with all sorts of plants, flowers and colours. Spiked butterflies fly past me and I lean back to avoid their points. Tay’lem moves over to a light orange plant that has long and soft leaves, she picks off some of the leaves before moving to sit at a dark blue stone bench.

“Sit with me while Arc’kem messes with your Paladins.”

I let out a laugh and the two of us sit on the bench and we watch as their day slowly begins to turn to night. At one point we walk around the garden and admire the beauty of it all. My favourite I will admit was the Venus-fly trap like plant that was frilly and pink.

She looks towards the entrance which we’re not to far away from, “I do believe they are finished. Time for us to return.”

I nod and she hands me the leaves and explains that they need to be soaked into liquid and then have the paladins drink it while holding hands with the person they switched with.

I spot everyone waiting by the lions and we casually walk towards them. But a little distance away from them, Tay’lem stops me. I see that the all tense up but I turn to her.

“You aware that you will be able to return home tomorrow.”

I think on it, “I thought that there would be another day before I could return.”

She smiles at the and we continue walking again, “You shouldn’t doubt those you left behind.”

I frown at that and move to stand beside Keith who moves to place his arm around my shoulders and draws me closer to his body. Arc’kem smiles amusedly at the action but I’m still stuck attempting to figure out what Tay’lem words mean.

“Thank you for speaking with us King Arc’kem,” Shiro bows politely.

Everyone else bows as well but Keith does a barely bow pulling me along and Keith doesn’t bow at all but glares at Arc’kem.

“Thank you Tay’lem for the relaxing day,” I smile at her.

Keith’s arm tightens his arm around my shoulders as she smiles at me.

“I felt you needed a relaxing day,” she replies in her native tongue.

“I did, thank you again. Thank you as well Arc’kem.”

“All is well young Warrior, do not worry we will speak again soon.”

I smile and after another bow we all return to the lions and the castle. Once we’re back in the castle I tell everyone to go to the dining room and I go find a water like space liquid for the leaves. Placing the orange leaves into some cups with the liquid and bring the cups to the dining room where everyone sits looking very tired. I put the cups onto the table in front of me and wait while they dissolve.

“So how did it go?” I ask everyone.

“It was long and they were beyond difficult,” Keith complains pouting at me.

“Also they wouldn’t stop with the worried comments about you,” Hunk says in a very Pidge like manner.

I smile and turn to Lance, “Were you worried about me.”

A light blush graces his cheeks but he replies, “Of course I was.”

“Yeah, I mean did you see those teeth!” Keith exclaims.

I smile, “Yes well the person with those teeth happened to give me something that would turn you all back.”

They all instantly sit up straighter. I look down a the cups and the leaves have dissolved fully so I turn back to them.

“So you guys need to hold hands with the person that you’ve switched with and you need to drink these. I’ve placed a special leaf into it, you will pass out but only for a few moment and you should be back to normal.”

They all move and without hesitation hold hands, Allura and Shiro both blush a little but smile at each other. Keith and Lance hesitate but after a moment tightly hold each other hands without looking at each other. Both blushing harder, while the two couples are caught up in each other I give a wink to Hunk and Pidge, they catch on immediately and turn away in order not to laugh.

I give everyone their cups and as they drink I finally get to sit myself. Almost as soon as everyone pushes away their cups their heads slam onto the table, I wince.

I let out a yawn and cup my chin in my palm as I wait for them to wake up. It takes a few minutes before they all raise their heads before looking at each other. Pidge and Hunk just smile and remove their hands from each other and they stretch. Allura and Shiro release each other hands but smile at each other as they stretch a little. Keith and Lance jump awake and when they notice they’re each other again and still holding hands Lance jumps up and they hug each other.

It takes them a moment before they realise everyone is watching them and they jump away. Both of their faces bright red and Lance races from the room with some barely understandable excuse.

I glance at Keith and stare at him for a moment before he snaps, “What?”

“Why are your pants on backwards?” I finally ask just noticing.

He looks down and frowns and it clicks with me. I jump up and race after Lance but I hear the others laughing while I scream down the hallways.

“Lance!” I scream, “I had two rules! And what did you do, touch yourself inappropriately in Keith’s body!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, it's been a while that would because my computer literally died along with the first half of this chapter. Only recently did I get it back in order to begin to write again. I've been checking my emails and I was so shocked anytime I got Kudos or comments, somedays I literally cried because all of you are so awesome. Despite not being updated for so long people were still coming along and liking my story. So thank you all for reading and I can't wait to finish this story and I'm sorry for such a long wait. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm excited to finish this story. So thank you so much for reading.


	13. Surprise wormholes don't always have the best surprises but they're surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally the day that Allexis gets to go home, just not in the way she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest but it finally concludes Allexis's journey to the past. I'm thinking of adding a special chapter that takes place a few years after the ending for a special story but i'm not sure at the moment.
> 
> Guys I love tumblr and there are so many talented artists out there and I have to give a huge thanks to one in particulate who let me use the description of their amazing work. So you have to go and check them out and their work: prospails over on tumblr. They're an amazing and I have to really thank them for letting me use their work so definitely go check them out.
> 
> http://prospails.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter and enjoyed this crazy story, I often doubted myself but all the Kudos and comments really encouraged me to keep writing. This was all for fun and I'm super glad that people have enjoyed this story. So thank you and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

“Are you sure that this is the spot Allura?” I ask again as I wring my heads.

“For the third time yes.”

“Allexis you need to stop worrying so much, we’ll get you home safe and sound. I promise,” Shiro says.

Lance holds my hand and my other hand is up at my mouth as I chew my nails as I watch space through the glass or whatever.

“How are we suppose to open the wormhole though?” I ask my nerves finally going overboard, “What if we open the wrong one and I somewhere else? What if I can’t go through the wormhole? What if I die?”

“Allexis!” Keith snaps at me from my other side, “Everything will be fine, we wouldn’t let anything happen to you. Alright calm down and take deep breaths.”

I pause and take a deep breath in before letting it out. I take a few minutes to calm down and once my breaths evened out Lance encouragingly gives my hand a squeeze. I didn’t even realise that I was starting to hyperventilate.

“Do we have any idea on how to open my wormhole instead of your normal one?” I turn to ask Pidge.

“That’s what we’re working on now, from the information you’ve given, since we have the spot we just need to figure out how to reopen the wormhole.”

“So we’re not certain on how to do it?”

“No.”

“Great, yep that’s great.”

Keith rubs my back and I try to control my breathing again. I’m about to ask more questions on how the fuck we’re going to get me home when suddenly a wormhole opens before us. I frown and turn to Allura and Pidge.

“You already opened a wormhole, I thought you were unsure.”

“We didn’t open it.”

Everyone immediately tenses waiting to see if there is a threat that they need to fight. But to everyone’s to surprise and mine the Red Lion flies out of the wormhole, it closes behind it but the Lion flies towards the castle.

“Oh shit,” I whisper, “I’m so fucked.”

Everyone looks at me in confusion but I race from the room towards the hanger where Future Red is heading now. Everyone follows behind me, I skid to a halt just as Red lands in the castle. I hear some light panting behind me and I stare at Red in fear. My Red is a lot more battered than the one in this time but she’s also been improved by Pidge’s and everyone else’s genius minds.

Red’s ramp opens up and I prepare to run again but when I see familiar green skin I freeze. She spots me and runs down the ramp, I race towards her and she launches herself into my arms, she’s wearing a white suit instead of her Paladin armour. Regardless I catch her and hold her tightly in my arms her tail moves and wraps around my waist and she shoves her face into my neck.

“I swear to god if you ever go missing again I will tear the universe apart and when I find you I’ll kill you,” she whispers into my neck.

I can’t help but laugh, “Wouldn’t that make finding me redundant?”

“I would bring you back to life but that isn’t the point.”

“Of course not.”

“I missed you so much,” her voice cracks.

I sniff and bury my own face in her neck, “Me too, I missed you baby, you have no idea. I’m so sorry that I didn’t come home straight away.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She finally pulls back and drops from my arms and wipes her eyes. Her ears flick and then her mischievous grin appears and I know I’m in trouble.

“What?” I ask her.

“Your Papa is going to kill you.” She grins wider just as someone else storms down the ramp.

The Red Paladin armour is much different in my time, with the advancement of the Lions come the advancement of the armour. Claws now attach to the gloved fingertips, large cat ears rest on top of the head and a long tail stretches out the back of the suit. (My description doesn’t do justice so visit the blog above to find the image of the armour and it’s amazing.)

They reach up and pull off their helmet and Papa stares at me, it seems that literal fire rests in his eyes. Like the rest of the Paladins in the future he’s different in a few ways, I hear several people suck in breaths behind me.

His skin is the same warm brown but his hair is now cut in an undercut with the top being a bit longer but spiked up. Three large claw marks mark the right side of his face right on front of his eye, but as Dad always says it only makes him hotter which I don’t want to hear. His body is longer and his muscle much more defined, especially his arms. But the worry in his eyes is definitely beaten out by the rage and I turn back into a five year old who broke one of his picture frames.

“Allexis!”

I literally scream and run to move behind Keith, while yelling at him, “Espera, espera que papá me escuche! ( _Wait, wait Papa hear me out!_ )”

He continues to storm towards me, “Do not think Spanish or hiding behind your Father will get you out of this young lady.”

I feel Keith jerk in front of me but I don’t take notice to it, “Lo siento y sé que estás enojado, pero déjame explicarte. ( _I'm sorry and I know you’re mad, but let me explain_.)”

“I’m not mad Allexis, just come here.”

He gets closer and I duck away from Keith and hide behind Shiro, “Your lying, you only call me Allexis when your mad.”

“Do you have any idea how worried we all were, do have any idea how stressed your Father is?”

“Papa please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Yet we got nothing, you always com us as soon as you leave from your missions and this time we got nothing and then we received news that the ship you escaped in was sucked into a wormhole and your ship exploded. We had no idea what had happened to you.”

“Papa, I’m sorry just let me explain.” Realising that he’s correct and I feel awful.

“I’ll let you explain after I kill you for nearly killing me with worry.”

He launches at me and I squeal before taking off to race around the hanger, Papa right behind me.

“Remember what Aunt Allura said about raising children!” I yell behind me.

“That isn’t important right now!” he yells back.

“Dad wouldn’t approve of this childish behaviour!”

“Then it’s a good thing that he’s not here!”

I trip and Papa takes advantage and tackles me. We go down and I twist around and we end up in a tangle of limbs. I hear Tylla laughing at us but it doesn’t matter. We wrestle on the floor for a few minutes before eventually I toss Papa off and get up. But he comes at me again but this time he just gently hugs me, which I return.

“What is happening?” I hear Lance whisper behind me.

“Don’t worry, this is just how they act. They worst at displaying emotions than Uncle Keith is,” Tylla whispers back.

After a minute Papa whispers to me, “I swear to god if you ever make us worry like this again your grounded for the rest of your life.”

“I’m sorry Papa.”

“I know but I expect you to explain everything when we get home.”

“Of course.”

We pull back and he wraps an arm around my shoulders and we walk over to Tylla. Then we turn around to face everyone else. Tylla who has been focused on us that she didn’t really look at where she is, neither apparently did Papa. Who starts to laugh while Tylla squeals and rushes over to Pidge.

“Oh my god, Mum you’re so tiny! Oh my god, are you wearing Uncle Matt’s old glasses and what is going on with your hair.”

Tylla’s tail flicks out to touch her hair and Pidge doesn’t flinch because she’s frozen stiff staring at Tylla.

“Omg god babe,” Papa leans into Keith who stares at him wide eyed, “You’ve got the mullet. Oh man I missed this, it was so cute.”

He gently touches the tips of his hair like I did when I first realised it.

“Guys?” I call out and thankfully Papa and Tylla turn to me, “Maybe its time to go before you freak everyone out more.”

Papa nods, “Your right, it’s time to get you home.”

Tylla and Papa move towards Future Red and I step forward to hug Coran. He pats my back heartily and I move to Allura.

“Be safe on your way home Allexis,” Allura says as I step back, I smile at her before moving to Hunk.

“Keep practicing those cooking recipes, you’ll get it eventually,” I pull away and lean down to hug Pidge.

“Never forget your ideas, I’m always up for your crazy shit.”

She laughs, maybe a bit evilly but either way I move over and lean in to give Shiro a hug.

“Remember that it gets better,” I whisper to him.

“Remember that people need you, so be careful,” he whispers back.

I smile at him and move to Keith next, he’s still pretty much in shock. But regardless he leans in and hugs me back.

“Return home safe,” he says.

“Don’t try to think on the future too much.”

I smile at him and he returns it slightly before I finally move on to Lance, he’s the one who’s still in complete shock. I lean in and give him a hug and it snaps him out of it, he lightly squeezes me.

“I’m your Papa?”

“Yeah, Lance. Don’t worry about it.”

“I marry Keith?”

“Lance.”

He whispers shock still evident in his voice, “I marry and have kids with Keith?”

“Yeah you do Lance.”

“Wow…”

I smile and move over to the Lion and wave to them as I head into Red. Everyone gives a wave, Keith and Lance are still in shock but everyone else already knew so they just wave happily.

“Are they going to remember?” I ask Papa as he pulls us out of the castle.

“They’ll remember some things but to avoid any issue’s Tylla released something that Pidge gave her and they’ll suppress any major details. Don’t worry to much and when we get home you are explaining everything that happened.”

“I know, also how are we getting back, the wormhole closed after you come through.”

“What you doubt my Mum’s brilliance, she had a back-up for this.”

“Of course, how could I forget.”

“I can’t believe how tiny Mum was when they first started Voltron. Plus that hair, ridiculous.”

I laugh as the wormhole opens up.

 

_One wormhole later_

“Oh home sweet home,” I say as we land down.

We land in the castle and the three of us walk out of Red and I smile at the true familiarity of my home. It almost makes me want to cry on how much I’ve missed being home. A month and a week might not seem a lot but to me it feels like it’s been years.

Everyone crashes through the door, I smile at my family. They all rush over talking over each other but one voice speaks over them all.

“Out of my way! I am pregnant and armed!”

Everyone shuts up and parts to reveal a very pregnant Keith. Dad narrows his eyes at me and slightly waddles over to me. Once he reaches me he stares at me for a moment before yanking me into a hug and bursting into tears.

“You are not allowed to leave on your own ever again!”

“Okay Dad.” I gently pat his back.

“You have to promise me. Do you know how scared I was when we learnt that you ship had been destroyed. I thought I’d lost you again.”

“I know and I’m so sorry but I promise that I won’t ever leave alone again. Why don’t we go sit down and I’ll explain everything.”

He sniffs, “Fine.”

I smile at him and we all move to the living room and everyone sits down while I stand in the middle. I take in a deep breath and start to explain my journey to the past.


	14. My Favourite Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story told by Allexis to her little twin brothers about her favourite story of two certain paladins that takes place a few years after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an epilogue and had several ideas for it, but I decided on an idea that is slightly based off a Fan-fic that I read (i can't remember the name or the author, sorry - I'll put it in if i remember) and incorporated it into a story that i hinted at several times in the story. I'm so happy that so many people keep giving it kudos and comments and i love it every time i get a notification. You all are amazing and I hope I wrote a good story for you all. It was so much fun writing this for my favourite show but you all have made it all the much funnier, so thank you all for the support and i hope you enjoy this last short chapter about our girl.

I let out a yawn as I walk into the living room to see Dad sleeping on the couch with my little brothers sitting on the floor playing. The twins look at up me as I place a blanket on Dad. Despite the few years its been he still looks the same as he did when I returned from the past. I still can’t believe Altean technology, a few years after Allexa and I had been born Allura and Coran had discovered several Alteans that had managed to survive, amongst them had been Coran’s partner Lycan.

With the Alteans came a procedure that allowed a species to take on the life span of an Altean. Allura already married to Shiro had been excited however they didn’t know if the procedure would work on a human with issues. However Shiro already getting into the later years of human life had been willing to test the procedure. Thankfully it went well and all the other paladins had undergone the procedure as well and that all happened just after Allexa and I had been born.

 I walk over to the other side of the room to sit on the couch. Jason and Jake come over and crawl up in my lap.

“Can you tell us a story big Sister?” Jason whispers.

I smile as Jake nods and I gently run my fingers through his hair. They look up at me with their matching violet eyes, their wavy brown hair will need to be cut soon or it will start to run into their eyes.

“Which one would you like to hear?” I ask them.

“Your favourite one big Sister,” Jason states with Jake nods again.

I can’t help but smile, Jake isn’t a big talker and just lets Jason talk for both of them.

“Alright, then you want to hear about the time that Dad and Papa truly confessed to their feelings?”

“Yep!” big smiles as Jason whisper yells his enthusiasm.

“Well it was a long time ago when Uncle Hunk didn’t have the ingredients he has today. While experimenting to try to finding out how to create his magic in the kitchen. One day he was attempting to make a cake after a particularly bad simulation that left Dad and Papa very upset with themselves. So after much trail and error uncle Hunk was able to make a cake and sent it to the two of them to help them cheer up.”

The twins peer up at me in absolute attention, it makes me smile.

“How ever since Aunt Pidge wasn’t able to read Altean yet he didn’t know that he’d put in a specific powder. Can you guess which powder he used?”

They both shake their heads and stare at me.

“A truth powder.”

They both gasp and I almost laugh at their adorable expressions.

“After delivering the cake and putting away the ingredients Aunt Allura had walked in to talk to Hunk and Pidge about something and noticed the powder. She asked what it was doing out, Hunk explained that since it looked like flour that they had back on Earth he used it in order to make a cake. Allura had told them what it was, and asked if he’d given the cake to anyone. Since they only really used the powder on prisoner when they needed answers and thankfully the effects only lasts a day. Hunk and Pidge had been shocked and raced from the kitchen to find that Papa and Dad had already eaten the cake.”

I shift slightly before continuing the story, “It was no surprise that Papa and Dad freaked out and Aunt Pidge being well, Pidge decided to stir up some trouble. After a long day of her stirring up trouble and Uncle Shiro having to step in was when something happened. Papa and Lance had escaped to the hanger where the lions were, Hunk had followed but didn’t bother them. But when the two of them got to talking since they couldn’t lie they ended up confessing. According to uncle Hunk, it was very adorable however he refuses to share the exact details, but either way not too long after that they end up living happily ever after with two girls that are part of the new generation of paladins and two adorable little boys.”

With the last words I tickle the two of them and they squeal and laugh, we giggle on the couch for a little bit before Dad wakes up.

He sits up rubbing his eyes, “What are the three of you up too?”

“Big sis was telling us a story!” Jason yells running over to him.

Jake cuddles up to my side and I gently run my fingers through his hair. Dad picks up Jason and cuddles him.

“Oh yeah which story was that?” he asks.

“The story on who you and dad confessed but a little condensed.”

He laughs, “Of course, that was always your favourite story.”

“Paladins!” Allura’s voice booms through the speakers, “We have an emergency we need Voltron, everyone to your lions.”

I place Jake onto the couch and ruffle his hair but as I start to leave he asks, “Are you going to save the universe Sis?”

“Of course, gotta keep my family safe,” I give him a wink.

“Babe!” Tylla yells from the doorway, “Get your ass gear before Matty starts yelling.”

“Guys the universe isn’t going to save itself!” He yells from the hallway as he runs past.

I laugh and take off after the two of them to Red, we all move out to do our mission just as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little fun fact, I actually wrote out a family for all the characters but I didn't get to include all of them. So I think that I'll give it to you here.   
> *Just take a note though, the ages are from the other chapters not this one.
> 
> Hunk X Shay:  
>  \- Matty (Black Paladin ~ 19 yrs)  
>  \- Shin (5 yrs) 
> 
> Allura X Shiro:  
>  \- Becca (Yellow Paladin ~ 17 yrs)  
>  \- Nico (14 yrs)  
>  \- Laylock (5 yrs)  
>  \- {Allura is pregnant - 3 months: Nina}
> 
> Pidge X Lu-Lux:  
>  \- Tylla (Blue Paladin ~ 19 yrs)
> 
> Lance X Keith:  
>  \- Allexis (Red Paladin ~ 18 yrs)   
>  \- Allexa (Green Paladin ~ 18 yrs)  
>  \- {Keith is pregnant - 8 months: Jason & Jake}
> 
> Matt X Sam (Genderfluid):  
>  \- Maya (Adopted ~ 8 yrs)
> 
> Coran X Lycan (Altean):  
>  \- Bianca (13 yrs)  
>  \- Yona (2 yrs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you've made to the end I hope you liked it, this is my first fan-fiction and I tried really hard to keep all the characters personalities similar to canon. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come, thanks for reading.


End file.
